


Частная жизнь одного аврора.

by NataLee



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sexual Tension, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataLee/pseuds/NataLee
Summary: Криденс, как вы поняли, выживает и пытается покинуть Америку. Обстоятельства вынуждают его остаться.





	1. Глава первая.

**Author's Note:**

> Ищущим пошлятины и только ее - главы 8, 9, 10, 12, частично 14.  
> Кто хочет пошлятины между характерами, пре-слэш и просто растянуть удовольствие (грейденса всегда мало) - с первой главы.

Грейвс плеснул себе виски.  
\- Будете?  
Молодой маг в синем твидовом пальто отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Что вы планируете делать?  
\- Откуда мне знать, - огрызнулся аврор.  
С того дня, как по наводке Гриндевальда Грейвза отыскали и освободили от _империуса,_ он чувствовал себя неважно. И дело было не в осознании, что он провалялся кучу времени в унизительном состоянии живой консервы для оборотного зелья, и не в том, что его, такого неповторимого, даже самые преданные его служащие не смогли отличить от Гриндевальда-подделки. И даже не в том, что он до сих пор так до конца и не вычухался.  
Скорее, Грейвза не отпускало мерзкое предчувствие, что это еще не конец. Не для него так точно.

\- Нужно сообщить Серафине. Президенту Пиквери, - поправился Грейвз, заметив, как брови Ньюта удивленно взлетели вверх.

Про их отношения с мисс Пиквери не знал разве что этот самый приезжий, в Нью Йорке тему служебного романа перестали мусолить на все лады еще год назад.  
Грейвзу нравились округлые бедра Серафины, ее безотказность и то, что постельное белье у нее в спальне всегда было идеально чистым и выглаженным, а что Президент нашла в нем, Грейвс сам не знал. И, в общем-то, не имел ни малейшего желания вникать. Просто однажды так получилось, что они проснулись в одной постели, и этот ритуал был признан обоими полезным и приятным.  
"Интересно, Гриндевальд тоже потрахивал Серафину, пока шлялся в моем обличье? Хотя нет, он же педик," – Грейвс поморщился.

Ему даже сложно было сказать, какая мысль вызвала большее неприятие: что его женщину имел чужак или что великий, хоть и темный маг имеет склонность лапать мужские задницы.  
\- Я снова прошу вас этого не делать.  
\- Он же украл вашу палочку. Если уже не говорить о том, что опасен для других и для себя в том числе.  
Грейвс поглядел на Ньюта. Пушистая челка закрывала верхнюю часть лица и спадала на глаза. Видимо, ему так проще прятать взгляд. Вот и сейчас магозоолог как бы исподлобья посматривал на аврора.  
\- Если бы я считал это правильным, то обратился бы напрямую к мисс Пиквери.  
\- Что вы предлагаете?

\- Ему нужна помощь, - Ньют немного расслабился, видя, что Грейвз не собирается тут же аппарировать в центр МАКУСА. – Криденс напуган. Он не случайно оказался на одном корабле со мной. Криденс ищет ответы: кто он, как ему жить дальше. Он явно стремится попасть в число волшебников, иначе не крал бы палочку.  
\- Вы не можте поручиться, что им не управляет желание отомстить всему америанскому магическому сообществу, не так ли, - Грейвс не спрашивал, а утверждал. – А ведь это весьма вероятно.

\- Это мы и должны выяснить! – с жаром заговорил Ньют. – Но я прошу вас, не привлекайте к этому посторонних! Понимаете, Криденс – он как затравленный зверь, может броситься, если надавать. И я... мы не знаем, насколько в нем еще сохранился обскури и способен ли он к магии вообще? Мы должны выяснить, помочь...  
\- Почему вы обратились именно ко мне? – прервал магозоолога Грейвс. – У вас ведь есть и более надежные помощники? Тина Голдштейн, к примеру?  
\- Я не могу ей рисковать, - честно ответил Ньют. – То есть не хочу.  
\- Другими словами, вы признаете, что ваша афера опасна, - произнес Грейвс, - но трансгрессируете ко мне посреди ночи и заявляете, что обскур жив-здоров и путешествует с вами на корабле, при этом избегая прямых контактов. Мало того, требуете ввязаться в сомнительное мероприятие по его поимке...  
\- Не поимке. Просто поговорить. Помочь.  
\- ...хорошо. Вы хотите вызвать обскура на диалог лицом к лицу, не зная ни его состояния, ни намерений, при этом подвергая риску и нас обоих, и пассажиров?

\- Да.  
\- А если что-то пойдет не так? Если он превратится в обскури и устроит нам Судную ночь? – быстро спросил аврор.  
\- Вы достаточно сильны и опытны, чтобы спасти немагов, а за меня не волнуйтесь, - Ньют, казалось, уже не раз репетировал этот диалог и знал все вопросы и ответы наперед.  
\- Хорошо, - Грейвс прищурился. – Последний, но немаловажный момент: почему я должен согласиться, вместо того, чтобы уведомить Сообщество, как и полагается в подобной ситуации?      
\- Вы должны мне, - твердно ответил Ньют. – Я обезвредил Гриндевальда. Я обнаружил, что он прячет настоящее лицо. Если бы не я, вы бы уже погибли.  
  
Ого. Грейвз почувствовал, что проиграл. Парень и правда не так прост, как кажется с первого взгляда. Аврор окинул Ньюта цепким взглядом. Мнется, но не отступит. И, что самое обидное, он совершенно прав. Грейвз и правда был должен ему, и очень сильно.

\- Дайте мне час времени, - наконец процедил он, и Ньют вздохнул с облегчением. – Аппарируем вместе.


	2. Глава вторая.

На корабле было на удивление промозгло и сыро, будто Грейвз не на палубе стоял, а отмокал сутки по пояс в соленой воде. Аврор порадовался, что захватил плащ.

\- И? Куда нам идти?  
\- Начнем по порядку.  
  
Среди посетителей кают первого класса парня не оказалось. Ньют извинялся, Грейвз монотонно бормотал _обливейт_ или _конфундус_  в зависимости от реакции пассажиров. Когда каюты второго класса тоже подошли к концу, от энтузиазма Грейвза, итак скудного с самого начала предприятия, остались одни крохи.  
\- И? – наконец он потерял терпение. – Мы обшариваем эту чертову посудину пятый час. Может, вам показалось, что вы видели молодого человека, а, мистер Скамандер?

\- Нет-нет! Нет, я уверен, что видел именно Криденса, - Ньют задумался, но явно не сомневался в своих словах. – Мы должны продолжать искать. Мистер Грейвз, - внезапно притормозил тот, - семья Бэрбоунов была бедна?  
\- Да, - машинально подтвердил Грейвз, все еще не понимая, к чему клонит Ньют.  
\- Тогда, возможно, мальчик находится тут... ну, не совсем законно? Путешествует без билета?

\- Бред, - аврор поежился. – Месяц проторчать на корабле без ведома экипажа? Где он спит в такую погоду? И чем питается? Мистер Скамандер, - Грейвз попытался говорить как можно мягче, - вы все-таки ошиблись. Бывает. Перенапряжение, нервы...

\- Нет, я точно знаю, что видел Криденса, - магозоолог покачал головой. – Я понимаю, вам сложно поверить, но вы постарайтесь. Пожалуйста. Мы ведь почти все осмотрели. Давайте спустимся в машинный отсек. Где бы вы поместили крупный предмет так, чтобы его не заметили рабочие?  
\- Ну ладно, - сдался Грейвз, - только из уважения к вам. Где бы спрятал? На самом деле на корабле не так много укромных мест. Возможно, в пространстве блокшива? Там может быть достаточно тепло.  
  
\- Вперед, - Ньют уже спускался вниз, дробно стуча подошвами. Помянув матушку Мерлина, Грейвз последовал за ним.  
По пути им попался всего один матрос, и _обливейт_ оставил его позади, удивленно уставившимся в стену.  
\- Грейвз, взгляните.  
Ньют, ушедший далеко вперед, замер, и аврор едва не влетел ему в спину. Выглянув из-за плеча магозоолога, Грейвз присвистнул.  
\- Ого. Я потрясен, мистер Скамандер.  
За широкой трубой, прикрывавшей укромную нишу от взглядов посторонних, лежала куча тряпья: потасканный пиджак, плащ, сероватые простыни из кают, даже подушка. Тут же лежали сухари, чернильная ручка, обертки от дешевых конфет, которыми угощали пассажиров победнее, и Библия.  
\- Похоже, нашли.  
\- Будто птица свила гнездо, знаете? – Ньют бегло осмотрел нехитрый скарб Криденса.  
\- Скорее, словно крыса в норе.  
– Ага! – торжествующе воскликнул Ньют. – Нашлась, моя хорошая.  
В его руках была средних размеров волшебная палочка.  
-  Я так и думал, что... – он замер, не договорив. – Вы слышали, мистер Грейвз?

\- Что? – аврор тоже понизил голос и прислушался.  
За поворотом раздлись крадущиеся шаги. Их обладатель явно не торопился. Шаги замедлились, замерли.

Внезапно осторожный посетитель резко развернулся и на всех парах рванул прочь.  
\- _Остолбеней!  
_ Молнией выскочив из-за угла, Грейвз успел послать заклинание в спину бежавшего. Фигура замерла.

\- Попался.  
Грейвз медленно направился в сторону беглеца, когда послышались возбужденные голоса сверху.  
\- Да не может в грузовом никого быть, я всего на минуту отлучался! Джонни там с краном до сих пор копается, не мог чужих не заметить.  
\- А Никки утврждает, что кто-то туда полез, причем не первый раз это безобразие творится. Проверить не мешает.  
\- Да говорю же тебе...

\- Тут становится многолюдно, - заметил подоспевший Ньют. Он одной рукой сжал плечо Персиваля, другой – Криденса, и через мгновение Персиваль уже озирался в каюте магозоолога.  
Грейвз раздраженно дернул плечом.  
\- Могли просто сообщить, куда аппарировать.  
Ньют промолчал. Он с любопытством осматривал находящуюся под заклятием неподвижную фигуру.  
Криденс немного похудел и осунулся, волосы очень отросли, но не узнать парня было невозможно. На застывшем лице читались недоумение и страх, впрочем, другого выражения лица у юноши Ньют особо и не помнил.

\- Как полагаете, он опасен? – негромко задал вопрос аврор.  
Ньют провел палочкой вдоль груди пленника. Никакой реакции.  
\- Вряд ли. Но точно утверждать не могу. Видите ли, если Криденс обманул даже Гриндевальда и скрыл от мага такого уровня свои особенности, то мы ничего не можем утверждать наверняка. С другой стороны, вы наверняка слышали, что обскури в метро досталось очень сильно. Вы все считали его погибшим.

\- А вы? – Грейвз искоса бросил взгляд на магозоолога.  
\- Я надеялся.  
Грейвз не стал уточнять, надеялся ли Ньют, что Криденс мертв или наоборот.

  
\- Что же. Мы обнаружили обскура. Надеюсь, мистер Скамандер, теперь вы понимаете, что нам следует обратиться в Комитет.  
\- Ни в коем случае! – Ньют даже шарахнулся от аврора, удивленно распахнув глаза. – Вы что, не понимаете? Его сразу убьют.  
\- Нейтрализуют, - поправил Ньюта Персиваль. – Не обязательно. Если докажет, что безопасен для окружающих.  
\- Нет-нет, мистер Грейвз... Персиваль. Сообщить о Криденсе Сообществу – значит послать его на казнь. Вы-то должны понимать, вы ведь тоже пострадали от рук Гриндевальда... Все, что Криденс натворил, он совершил в совершенно невменяемом состоянии. Вы умный человек, Персиваль, вы сами знаете, что такое обскури.  
\- Не нужно лести и тем более фамильярности, мистер Скамандер, - Грейвз все же убрал свою палочку. – Если у вас нет других предложений...  
\- Я заберу его с собой.  
  
Грейвзу показалось, что он послышался. Аврор уставился на веснушчатого магозооолога, как на дракона, вылупившегося из куриного яйца.  
\- А, я понял. Это такой юмор. Похвально, мистер Скамандер.  
\- Я не шучу, - ореховые глаза из-под челки сморели упрямо и настороженно. – Я не отдам его на верную смерть. Криденс ни в чем не виноват. Со мной он будет в безопасности...  
\- А как насчет вас? Что, если обскур все же проснется? Я в этом практически уверен. И со временем он наберет прежнюю силу. Не дурите, друг мой. Мне вовсе не улыбается присутствовать на ваших похоронах.  
 Ньют чуть расслабился, впервые заметив какую-то взаимность в спасенном им авроре.  
\- Криденс пытался контролировать обскури, там, в метро. Он прислушался ко мне и к Тине. Я научу его управлять своими эмоциями, и нам обоим не придется идти на _его_ похороны, мистер Грейвз.    

\- Если не получится?  
\- Я готов рискнуть.  
\- Зато я не готов.  
  
Грейвз потер глаза. Вредная привычка, способствует появлению морщин, зато отлично освежает.  
\- Вы хороший человек, мистер Скамандер. Очень хороший, - он не хвалил, просто констатировал факт. – Но посредственный маг. У вас не хватит сил сдержать обскури, если тот выступит против вас.  
  
Персиваль, казалось, размышлял.   
 - Клуб самоубийц, - наконец пробормотал. – Мистер Скамандер!  
Ньют поднял голову.  
\- Возможно ли аппарировать обскури в своей естественной форме?  
\- Да, - Ньют не раздумывал. – Я пытался это проделать с обскуром, отделенным от суданской девочки, и у меня получилось. Это практически так же, как аппарировать другого человека. Единственное условие – вы должны касаться обскура, а еще лучше – находиться внутри. Последнее, конечно, крайне болезненно.  
Ньют машинально потрогал запястье:  
\- А еще после контакта с обскуром остаются шрамы. _Эскульпо_ неплохо помогает, но лучше работают молоко или толченый рог единорога.

\- Да вы специалист, - Грейвз усмехнулся. – Надеюсь, у вас есть при себе и первое, и второе. Я бы повзаимствовал немного. На крайний случай.  
\- Что вы имеете ввиду? – Ньют вскинул на аврора непонимающий взгляд.  
\- Мистер Скамандер, - терпеливо пояснил Грейвз, - я уступаю вашей просьбе не передавать Криденса в руки мисс Пиквери, поскольку сознаю вашу правоту. А вот Комитет вряд ли проникнется. Вы хотите дать ему, - короткий жест в сторону застывшей фигуры, - шанс на жизнь. Хорошо, уговорили. Я само милосердие и глина в руках зооправедника не от мира сего. Но вашей жизнью, увольте, рисковать не хочу. Совесть не позволяет, хотя лишние проблемы, видит Мерлин, мне ни к чему. Но я вижу только один выход: вы оставляете обскура со мной.  
Аврор поднял ладонь, пресекая возражения Ньюта.  
\- В отличие от вас, я смогу какое-то время отвлекать обскури без вреда  для себя, если он вздумает напасть. Более того – смогу трансгрессировать нас обоих в центр МАКУСА. Там я буду уже не один, и вместе с ребятами мы положим конец этой... проблеме.  
Аврор выразительно посмотрел на Криденса.  
  
\- Он не доверяет вам, советник. Кроме того, ваша внешность...  
\- Он никому не доверяет, а моя внешность несущественна. Криденс был в метро и сам знает, что Гриндевальд использовал мое лицо как маску, не более того. И главное: хотя он не может шевелиться, но прекрасно слышит, о чем мы говорим. Не так ли, Криденс? – аврор ухмыльнулся.  
Ньют, опустив голову, размышлял.  
\- Возможно, вы правы, – наконец неохотно признал он. – Мои звери... Я не хотел бы подвергать их риску. Если со мной что-то случится, они погибнут.

\- То есть вы согласны, - аврор подвел итог колебаниям Ньюта. – Остается узнать, что по этому поводу думает сам Криденс. Погодите, - он остановил магозоолога, уже приготовившегося снять чары. – Я бы хотел сказать пару слов, чтобы меня не перебивали. Криденс Бэрбоун, - обратился он к парню, - вы все слышали. Но я бы отдельно хотел обрисовать ваши интересы: во-первых, вам некуда идти и не на что жить, а я предлагаю вам пристанище, пусть и временное; во-вторых, вы не умеете скрываться, а если вы добровольно не пойдете с одним из нас, я непременно сообщу о вашем побеге в Комитет, и на вас начнется охота; в-третьих, вы можете представлять опасность для других и для себя в первую очередь. Давайте не будем усложнять ситуацию.

Персиваль с сомнением поглядел на Криденса. Услышать-то он услышал, но поймет ли?  
  
\- Можно мне попросить вас, мистер Грейвз, - Ньют внезапно прикоснулся к его плечу. – Я верю, что вы человек слова. Но обстоятельства бывают разными... Вы не могли бы дать непреложный обет, что не выдадите Криденса без крайней необходимости?  
Грейвз ответил магозоологу долгим взглядом, в котором тонко смешались оскорбленная гордость, уважение к хитрости Ньюта и высокомерие.

\- Если вы настаиваете.  
Он подал руку Скамандеру, и тот взмахнул палочкой, и легкие светлые путы обвили их пожатие.  
\- Клянешься ли ты, Персиваль Грейвз, что не выдашь Криденса Бэрбоуна органам управления Сообщества без крайней на то необходимости?  
\- Клянусь.  
\- Клянешься ли ты, что будешь защищать его от других волшебников, если это не будет требовать нарушения кодекса аврора, магических и человеческих законов?  
  
Грейвз ожег взглядом Скамандера.  
\- Мы так не договаривались.  
\- Клянешься ли?  
\- Клянусь, Мерлин с тобой.  
\- В свою очередь, я, Ньютон Скамандер, обязуюсь освободить тебя от клятвы, как только Криденс более не будет нуждаться в защите. Да будет так!  
Послушные магии слов, светящиеся линии растаяли. 

\- Теперь можете освободить вашего драгоценного подопечного, - сквозь зубы процедил Грейз, потирая руку. Зачем он только в это ввязался...

 _\- Фините инткантантем!_  
Криденс пошатнулся и едва не упал, не подхвати его под руки Ньют.  
\- Криденс, это я, помнишь? – ласково заговорил магозоолог, усаживая его на кровать. – Мы встречались в метро. Я друг Тины.  
\- Я знаю, кто вы, - послышался тихий голос. Парень быстро отходил от заклятья.

\- Не стоит бояться, - продолжил Ньют, - мы друзья. Мы хотим помочь. Ты ведь все слышал, правда?  
Криденс кивнул, не поднимая головы.  
\- Ты можешь остаться со мной или пойти с мистером Грейвзом.

\- Вы ведь уже все решили? – вопрос был скорее риторическим. Криденс говорил безнадежно, будто ему предложили не помощь, а виселицу.

Ньют покачал головой.  
\- Прости. Ты пока что не понимаешь, но это наверняка лучший выход для нас всех. Скажи, Криденс, - голос Ньюта из успокаивающего стал сосредоточенным, - ты чувствуешь, может быть, догадываешься... только скажи правду, это очень важно...  
\- Чувствую ли я обскури? – наконец Криденс поднял голову, тоскливо всмотрелся в доброе лицо магозоолога. – Да.  
Слово упало, как приговор.

"Не было печали", - промелькнула мысль в голосе у аврора. Теперь нянькаться с непонятно кем, скорее даже, непонятно с чем.

\- Он слаб, - неуверенно продолжил Криденс, - такой, каким был несколько лет назад, когла это все только началось. Я могу держать его в себе. Но он вырастет...

\- Какая прелесть, - прокомментировал Грейвз, заставив обоих посмотреть на себя. – Ты ведь понимаешь, Криденс, что Ньюту придется разделить вас, даже подвергая опасности твою жизнь. Если, конечно, ты не научишься хорошо контролировать обскури.

\- Понимаю, - покорно кивнул Криденс.

\- Ты очень расстроен? – Ньют заботливо всмотрелся в безразличное лицо Криденса. – Ты ведь хотел уехать.  
\- Тут или там, - Криденс пожал плечами, - мне не убежать от того, что во мне сидит. Я просто хочу жить, - он опустил голову и затрясся в беззвучных рыданиях, - хочу жить, как все, понимаете...

\- Бедняга, - Ньют осторожно накрыл руку Криденса своей рукой, и парень вцепился в нее, как утопающий за соломинку. – Конечно, ты будешь жить. Мы поможем тебе, я и мистер Грейвз... Скажи, с кем бы ты предпочел остаться?  
Криденс, все еще вздрагивая сгорбленными плечами, прижал ладонь к глазам, пытаясь овладеть собой.  
\- Я слышал, - всхлип, - что вы говорили... Я правда могу навредить, мистер Скамандер. Я не хочу так! Вы были добры ко мне, мистер Скамандер. По-настоящему.  
Криденс вздохнул, понемногу успокаиваясь, и отнял руку от глаз. Внимательный изучающий взгляд, направленный на Персиваля:  
\- Я пойду с ним.


	3. Глава третья.

\- Финли!  
\- Да, господин? – домашний эльф согнулся в полупоклоне. – Чего желает хозяин?  
\- Кофе, - приказал Грейвз. – По-турецки. Без сахара.  
\- Слушаюсь, хозяин.  
  
Домовик исчез. Персиваль откинулся на спинку дивана, задумчиво прикурил сигарету.  
Встреча с Серафиной прошла хорошо во всех смыслах и на всех уровнях. На деловом: Совет во главе с Президентом полностью одобрили меры предосторожности, предложенные Грейвзом на время удержания Гриндевальда, а так же лояльно отнесся к идее организовать на входе фонтан с водами истины, по примеру английских банковских хранилищ. Это бы исключило возможное повторение ситуации с "кротом" в чужой личине прямо в центре МАКУСА. Оставался вопрос с потенциальной передачей Гриндевальда под юрисдикцию английского сообщества, если точнее, о его переводе в Азкабан. Тут могли возникнуть разногласия, но вопрос был не срочный, и раньше времени Грейвз не волновался.

  
В личной сфере тоже наблюдалось завидное спокойствие и согласие. Серафина предложила встретиться, и, пока Персиваль размеренно засаживал ей сзади, ему удалось не думать о том, что на его месте наверняка был Гриндевальд. Или почти удалось. И что, что гей: такая сволочь, как Геллерт, однозначно оприходовал бы Серафину исключительно из принципа. Грейвз поморщился и затушил сигарету.  
Спрашивать женщину напрямую аврор не стал.  
  
Персиваль попытался расслабиться, но ему не удалось: дверь скрипнула, в образовавшийся проем протиснулся новый жилец.  
\- Добрый вечер, сэр.  
Грейвз в знак приветствия поднял ладонь и указал на кресло у камина рядом с собой.  
Парень – Грейвза иногда подмывало назвать его мальчишкой, так стеснителен и застенчив оказался постоялец, даже если не принимать во внимание почти двадцать лет разницы между ними – неловко опустился на мягкие подушки. Он каким-то невероятным образом умудрялся казаться меньше аврора, хотя, бесспорно, был выше и шире в плечах. Даже сейчас, сидя у огня, он старался занимать как можно меньше места, просунув сцепленные лодочкой ладони между колен.

\- Как успехи?  
Это была уже уже устоявшаяся за три недели совместного проживания традиция. С утра Грейвз аппарировал в центр, возвращаясь только днем на короткий, но изысканный обед, быстро отдавал приказания своему домовику Финли и честно уделял полачаса-час Криденсу: проверял утренние занятия, давал новые задания и возвращался обратно на работу. До вечера его обычно не бывало, Грейвз предпочитал развлекаться вне стен дома. Клубы, бутики, театр, званые вечера – аврор не скучал. По крайней мере, в своих претенциозно обставленных апартаментах он скучал еще больше. Однако как бы поздно Персиваль не возвращался, перед сном еще раз обязательно виделся с Криденсом, пояснял правила, отвечал на вопросы, справлялся о его самочувствии и нуждах.  
  
Стоило заметить, что Криденсу немного было нужно. С его появлением мало чего изменилось, разве что домовик первое время жаловался, что Криденс рвется отобрать у него законную работу: помыть посуду, убрать в доме и так далее. Грейвз несколько раз пояснял парню, что ему не нужно каким-то образом расплачиваться за кров и стол, потом просто махнул рукой. Финли сам разберется. Даже у домовика было больше напористости, чем у Криденса.

  
Главной проблемой Бэрбоуна оставалась магия. Грейвз, не желая раньше времени привлекать к парню внимание, не рисковал пока что выводить его в свет, даже в магическую лавку за волшебной палочкой. Вместо этого он отдал Криденсу свою старую палочку: нейтральная ольха и волос единорога.  
Первых десять дней успехи Криденса равнялись нулю, и он весь извелся. Грейвз замечал это по заплаканным красным глазам, нервной дрожи и все больше ссутуливающимся плечам.  
  
\- Все хорошо, Криденс, у тебя получится, - день за днем, как мантру, повторял Грейвз, в глубине души уже и сам не надеясь, что магию можно было направить как-то иначе, кроме как на подпитку обскури.  
  
Проведя очередной бестолковый час занятий, аврор вскользь заметил, что даже если у Криденса ничего не получится, он может остаться при доме как помощник Финли.  
  
\- Вы не убьете меня? Я ведь опасен. Если у мистера Скамандера не получится извлечь обскури... – Криденс не закончил предложения, сжимаясь в своем углу еще больше.  
\- Нет, - рассеянно ответил Грейвз, пролистывая "Нью Йорк Пророк". – Не пори ерунды. Это крайняя мера. Я размышлял над твоим положением. _Если_ у тебя так и не получится взять контроль над своей магией и _если_ методы Скамандера окажутся неэффективными, мы постраемся не давать обскури вырасти до прежних размеров. Конечно, процедура неприятная, как ты убедился тогда в метро, зато, как видишь, пока что он тебя не беспокоит. Но это крайние меры. Я уверен, ты научишься владеть магией и возьмешь своего ментального питомца на цепь.  
  
В последнем Персиваль как раз уверен не был, скорее, наоборот. Но нужно было поддержать дух мальчишки, который, похоже, совсем потерял веру в себя.  
\- Вы не выгоните меня на улицу? – затаив дыхание, спросил Криденс.  
\- Нет, конечно, - уже с легким раздражением ответил Грейвз. – Тебе нельзя попадаться на глаза волшебникам. Долго разбираться у нас не любят, поверь мне как аврору. Всегда _предпочтительнее_ устранить проблему, чем подвергнуть риску Сообщество. И потом, ты же ничего не умеешь, кроме как раздавать листовки. Куда ты намерен идти? Мести улицы или воровать? Так себя даже не прокормишь. Решай, конечно, сам, садить в клетку я никого не собираюсь. Но за порогом этого дома тебя ждет в лучшем случае нищета, в худшем – смерть от руки аврора. И это касается не только Нью Йорка. Если обскури снова даст о себе знать или здесь, или в Европе - да где угодно, спрятаться тебе не удастся.

\- То есть... Получается, вы заботитесь обо мне? – недоверчиво произнес Криденс.  
Грейвз прокашлялся.  
\- Давай назовем это действиями по обстоятельствам, ок?  
  
Криденс опустил голову и помолчал. Персиваль уже успел углубиться в любопытную статью - очередное животрепещущее обсуждение закона Раппапорт - когда Криденс заговорил снова.  
\- Вы хороший человек, мистер Грейвз, - наконец произнес он, не поднимая головы. – Вы добры к другим, сами того не замечая. Я... я очень благодарен вам. За все.  
\- Гмм, - проворчал аврор, оседая пониже в кресле и загораживаясь газетой. – Спасибо, конечно. Но ты меня очень плохо знаешь. Посмотрим, как запоешь, когда я буду жечь твоего обскури. А пока что продолжай тренировку.  
\- Вы мне не ве...  
\- Продолжай. Тренировку.

\- Да, мистер Грейвз. _Инсендио!_  
\- Блядь! – аврор вскочил с места, отшвырнув вспыхнувшую газету. – Идиот!  
Замер, вместе с Криденсом уставился на тлеющие обрывки бумаги.  
\- У меня... получилось? – потрясенно выдохнул Криденс.  
\- Поздравляю, - Грейвз брезгливо вытер сажу с пальцев. – Ты только что вступил в ряды магического сообщества. Причем сделал это весьма оригинальным способом.  
\- Я не думал, что сработает, - растерянно произнес парень. – Я разозлился, что вы спрятались за этой газетой, и оно само... Простите меня. Но ведь у меня получилось!  
Он впервые с дня их знакомства рассмеялся – негромко и удивленно.  
\- Так я... волшебник? Мистер Грейвз!  
Прежде чем он успел что-то сделать, Криденс оказался рядом и, схватив его за руку, почтительно и бережно поцеловал.

\- У меня ничего не вышло бы без вас, - прерывающимся голосом пробормотал он, опустив глаза вниз. – Это очень много для меня значит. Я навсегда в долгу перед вами.  
Персиваль резко вырвал руку. На его лице попеременно боролись радость за успех Криденса и предельное раздражение. Наконец, первое чувство взяло верх и аврор вздохнул.  
\- Никогда так больше не делай. Запомни: ты ничего не должен. А теперь успокойся, подтяни сопли и давай закрепим успех.  


	4. Глава четвертая.

 

Волшебная палочка не подходила Криденсу, слушалась неохотно и норовила игнорировать его приказы, но первое время это оказалось даже плюсом, так как магия Криденса явно больше проявляла склонность к разрушительным заклинаниям, нежели созидательным.  
  
Обскури пока никак не проявлял себя, и Грейвз не хотел пытаться вызвать его, пока парень не освоится хорошенько и не научится доверять своим силам, а главное, ему самому, Персивалю. Вызвать обскури теоретически может и получилось бы, а вот загнать обратно, успокоить, усмирить...  
Персиваль сомневался, что способен вызвать такое доверие у паренька.  
  
\- Как твои успехи сегодня?  
Аврор пропустил дневные занятия и в глубине души чувствовал себя виноватым. С другой стороны, проблема Гриндевальда, вернее, его последователей, начинала представлять собой реальную угрозу, и мысли Персиваля все время крутились вокруг нее да еще вокруг Серафины. Президент настаивала на встречах, Персивалю пока что удавалось избегать их под благовидными предлогами. Но долго так продолжаться не могло.

\- Хорошо, сэр. Начал читать курс зельеварения для начинающих. Ваш домовик разрешил мне заниматься на кухне. Правда, у меня нет большинства ингридиентов...  
\- Будет. Завтра или послезавтра все куплю, составь список и передай Финли. Что еще?  
\- У меня никак не получается аппарировать...  
\- Ну ты даешь, - невольно рассмеялся Грейвз. – Это проходят на старших курсах. Не хватай все и сразу, а то подавишься.  
\- Извините, сэр.  
\- Ничего.

Возникла пауза. Грейвз докуривал сигарету, пялясь в огонь.  
Определенно, с Серафиной нужно что-то решать. Он не мог каждый раз стараться не думать о Гриндевальде, когда ложился с ней в постель. В чертову провонявшую фиалками и зимней свежестью постель. Стерильную и выглаженную. Ни шанса микробам.  
Нет, с Серафиной нужно было срочно завязывать. Так и импотентом недолго заделаться.

  
\- А как прошел ваш день?  
Грейвз удивленно уставился на парнишку. Криденс сидел, опустив глаза долу и медленно заливался краской. Даже кончики ушей заалели.

"Осмелел", - довольно подумал Персиваль. Раньше боялся лишний раз открыть рот.

\- Что, совсем скучно? Не с кем поговорить? – насмешливо спросил.  
\- Простите, сэр, я не...  
\- Все нормально, - остановил Криденса аврор. – Я понимаю. Книги и Финли – та еще компания.  
\- Что вы, сэр, - Криденс едва ли не впервые прямо и храбро посмотрел в глаза аврору. Точно, осмелел. Раньше позволял себе только непонятные косые взгляды и сдавленные вздохи, а тут вон как. Молодец. Оживает парень.  
\- Мне очень интересно у вас, - горячо продолжил Криденс. – Все эти заклинания, история, законы... Я не думал, что мир волшебников такой... структурированный, - медленно выговорил он явно новое для экс-мормона слово. – А волшебная палочка? Это удивительно. Я наконец могу прикоснуться к тому, что вы... то есть он... то есть вы понимаете...  
\- Что Гриндевальд наобещал и не выполнил, - кивнул аврор. – Понимаю.  
\- Да.  
  
\- Ваш кофе, хозяин! – рядом с Грейвзом появился эльф, прервав беседу. На вытянутых руках он торжественно держал изящный поднос с восточной росписью, на котором симметрично расположились исходящая божественным ароматом турка и одна крохотная чашка.  
\- Принеси еще одну, Финли, - приказал Грейвз и подмигнул Криденсу. – Сегодня у нас вечер безумного чаепития с задушевными разговорами и пряниками.  
  
Криденс снова вспыхнул, и Грейвз пожалел его. Над таким даже смеяться никакого интереса. Слишком зажат, хотя, кажется, потихоньку отращивает яйца.  
\- Все нормально, Криденс. Это шутка. К моему чувству юмора нужно привыкнуть. Удается единицам.  
\- Я постараюсь, сэр. Очень постараюсь, - Криденс поднял взволнованный взгляд на аврора.  
\- Ну и молодец. Вот твой кофе.

С этого вечера у них появилась еще одна традиция.


	5. Глава пятая.

Персиваль Грейвз никогда не любил драм и совсем уж ненавидел представления на публику, зато очень ценил красивые жесты.

Поэтому решение пришло само собой: он арендовал весь новомодный ресторан - французский стиль, отличное бургунди и вполне сносная собственная пекарня. Серафине понравится. Это дожно было означать, как много для него значит мисс Пиквери (не значит), и как он заботится о ее чувствах (а вот тут придется), если они вообще есть (секс считается за чувства?).

Но в противном случае расставание могло пройти (если секс все-таки считается) еще более неприятно, и даже, не дай Бог, со скандалом, чего до тошноты не выносил Персиваль. Подобный жест должен был смягчить удар и помочь сохранить дружеские отношения. А вот этого Персиваль желал вполне искренне, и дело было даже не в поддержании благоприятной рабочей атмосферы. Персиваль уважал Серафину если не за острый ум (тут его оценка не совсем совпадала с мнением Президента о себе), то хотя бы за верность принципам.  
  
Когда Серафина, гордая и эффектная, как настоящая королева, прошествовала за их столик, он оценил не только сияние немаленьких бриллиантов в ее ушах, а и взволнованный блеск глаз. Поступок был оценен по достоинству, хотя и не озвучен вслух.    

Грейвз взмахом руки отослал официанта и сам налил вина.  
\- Я позволил себе сделать выбор за нас обоих. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь?

\- Полностью полагаюсь на твой вкус, Персиваль, - Серафина улыбнулась, продуманным жестом изящно оправляя выбившуюся прядь.

\- Что закажешь?  
\- О, я не голодна. Какой-нибудь салат и что-то легкое на десерт. Сам знаешь, в нашем возрасте пора начинать следить за фигурой, - она откровенно нарывалась на комплимент, и Грейвз подыграл.  
\- Ты прекрасна, как никогда, Серафина.  
  
Женщина с достоинством улыбнулась и не стала возражать.  
\- Но по какому поводу такой вечер?  
\- А я закажу, пожалуй, стейк. Средней прожарки.  
\- В сыром мясе могут оставаться паразиты.  
\- Эмм... – да, с Серафиной нужно было срочно заканчивать. – Конечно. Но я рискну.  
\- Ты совсем не заботишься о своем здоровье, дорогой, - мисс Пиквери укоризненно покачала головой. - И не отвечаешь на мой вопрос.  
\- Мы вернемся к этому чуть позже. Для начала, как продвигается дело Гриндевальда?

\- Его с распростертыми объятиями ждут в Азкабане, а пока что он вполне надежно – в том числе благодаря тебе, дорогой – охраняется и здесь. Да, и еще Альбус Дамблдор выходил на связь.  
\- О?  
-  Просил не затягивать с процедурой перевозки. Думаю, он все же не до конца доверяет нашей системе безопасности.  
\- Если он имеет ввиду, что среди авроров могут скрываться сторонники идей Гриндевальда... Что же, Альбус абсолютно прав.  
\- Я полагаю, это так. Видишь, мысль перевозить Гриндевальда под _петрификусом_ на корабле изначально была провальной.

\- Я остаюсь при своем мнении. Но довольно о работе. Как салат?  
\- Вполне неплохо. Немаги умеют удивить, особенно в области кулинарии. Чудесное место, а я не верила в идею с кафе на крыше. Вечер, звезды... Прохладно, конечно, зато как мило.   
\- Еще вина?  
\- Да, пожалуй.  
\- Отличное у них красное.  
\- Надеюсь, ты так балуешь только меня, - Серафина послала Грейвзу воздушный поцелуй.  
\- Разумеется.

"Нужно будет взять парочку бутылок домой. Интересно, Криденс вообще когда-нибудь пробовал вино? Навряд ли, мормонам запрещено пить. Разве что причащался... Сыграть в змия искусителя, что ли?"

\- О чем задумался, дорогой?  
\- Серафина, - Грейвз наконец впервые серьезно посмотрел в глаза женщине. – Последнее время мы очень сблизились. Я невероятно ценю те отношения, к которым мы пришли.  
"Гоблиново дерьмо, еще больше клише ввернуть не мог?"

\- Ты тоже стал мне очень дорог, – мисс Пиквери в волнении широко распахнула огромные глаза.

"Как будто страус готовится снести яйцо".

\- Но дело в том, что я не готов к серьезным отношениям. Видишь ли, дело не в тебе, дело во мне.  
"Молодец. Вот теперь ты – гребаный король штампов. Отец бы тебя выпорол, и правильно бы сделал."

Серафина заморгала, будто не до конца поняв сказанное.  
\- Прочти, что? К чему ты не готов? Мы спим вместе время от времени, не более того.  
\- Да, я... – Грейвз облегченно выдохнул. - Я рад, что ты воспринимала наши отношения так же, как и я. Значит, все в порядке?  
\- Погоди... Я правильно тебя поняла: ты меня бросаешь? Ты устроил этот ужин для того, чтобы сообщить, что мы друг другу ничего не должны?  
Грейвз промолчал, чувствуя, что правильного ответа тут не придумать. Проблема еще была в том, что ему очень хотелось рассмеяться. Он никак не мог заставить себя всерьез отнестись к столь мелодраматической сцене.

\- Какого Мерлина, Персиваль?! – зато Серафина, кажется, всерьез разъярилась. – Я тебя что, напрягаю? Я относилась к твоей драгоценной персоне с таким пиететом, что Мерлин бы позавидовал! Я не требовала, не спрашивала, не лезла не в свое дело... Ты хоть понимаешь, что это _мое_ дело?! _Ты_ – мое долбаное дело, Персиваль Грейвз! Нет же, я не давила, думала, так будет лучше. Решила, что подожду – сам придет и сам поймет.  
Грейвз промолчал, и это еще больше вывело Президента из себя.  
\- Ты что о себе возомнил? Лучше меня ты не найдешь никогда. И такую, как я, тоже. Что я вообще в тебе нашла? Ты инфантилен, недалек, а главное – ты совершенно, абсолютно не умеешь любить! Ты просто не способен на это чувство, Персиваль. Ты холодный, самовлюбленный, старый дурак.  
\- Серафина, давай закончим красиво.  
\- Мы закончим тогда и так, как я скажу! – Серафина вскочила, заставив невовремя выглянувшего официанта уронить десерт. Раздался звон, и оба аврора вздрогнули.  
\- Не устраивай сцен, - сквозь зубы прошипел Грейвз. – Не на людях.

\- О, мистер хорошее воспитание! Вот о чем я говорю! Ты аристократ до кончиков ногтей, но тебе плевать на чувства других людей. Я потратила на тебя два года, Персиваль. Два гребаных года!  
\- Я ничего не обещал и никогда не давал повода надеяться на большее. Был предельно честен с самого начала. Я полагал, что ты это понимаешь, - Персиваль тоже выпрямился, твердо глядя женщине в глаза.  
\- О, конечно, - Серафина язвительно рассмеялась. – Тебе _никогда_ не в чем себя упрекнуть. Совершенство, да и только!  
\- Я еще раз прошу, давай не будет выяснять отношения прямо здесь. Аппарируем куда-нибудь, там спокойно...  
\- Иди в бездну со своим спокойствием!  
Треск пощечины заставил обоих замереть. Персиваль побледнел, и Серафина подалась назад, поняв, что перешла черту.

\- Прости... Я не хотела...  
\- Разумеется, - Грейвз усилием воли подавил злость, клокотавшую у самого горла. А он-то рассчитывал на понимание, максимум, на непродолжительные слезы.

\- Мне жаль, что вышло именно так, - Грейвз вытер руки, зло швырнул салфетку на стол. – До встречи в центре.

\- Персиваль...  
Но Грейвз уже чеканил шаг, направляясь к выходу.  



	6. Глава шестая.

\- Мерлинова борода, что снова случилось с этим... – Грейвз был, мягко говоря, недоволен.  
Его разбудил крик из комнаты Криденса. Ночь, десятый сон, и на тебе!  
Одна из основных причин, почему у него никогда не было домашних животных, помимо обязательной совы, – эгоизм человека, которого отец приучил правильно пользоваться столовыми приборами, даже будучи приглашенным за стол к Сатане, но совершенно пропустил главу обучения сопереживанию.

  
Нет, заслуженный аврор Персиваль Грейвз, разумеется, понимал, что сочувствие – это неотъемлемая часть человеческих взаимоотношений, но старался держаться подальше от грязи всяких таких эмоциональных разборок. Пока что ему это удавалось: Абернетти научился держать подробности отношений со своей чокнутой мамашей при себе, Серафина и раньше не поднимала личных тем, Тина Гольдштейн, к которой Грейвз испытывал даже нечто вроде симпатии учителя к не в меру ретивому, пусть и глуповатому ученику, больше состредотачивалась на карьере, чем на своем окружении. Вот, в общем-то, и все самые близкие аврору люди. 

И теперь – Криденс. Какого гоблина он пошел на поводу у Ньюта?!

Грейвз постучал.  
\- Криденс? Ты в порядке?  
Из-за двери раздалось приглушенное мычание.

\- Да что за игры! – Грейвз дернул ручку.  
Перед его глазами предстала неприятная картина: парень спал на спине, запрокинув голову так, что кадык смотрел вверх, и это делало его ужасно беззащитным перед черным туманом, сконцентровавшимся над ним, под ним, вокруг него. Криденс слушил источником этого тумана, и все же казалось, что он тонет в нем, захлебывается, метаясь и постанывая во сне.

\- Мерлин.  
Аврор растерялся. Применить заклинание? А если обскури отреагирует совсем не мирным способом?  
Паразит так и остался частью Криденса, хоть явно был намного менее активен после атаки в метро. Отсутствие магической подпитки, перенаправленной на учебу, должно было также сказываться на его состоянии.  
По просьбе Грейвза Криденс уже несколько раз успешно вызывал обскури и подавлял его, если аврор замечал малейшие признаки опасности. Видимо, обскури искал выход, пока парень не мог его проконтролировать – во сне.

Криденс снова застонал и забарахтался во сне, сбрасывая с себя одеяло. Его рука подняла и упала, словно пыталась поймать что-то, видимое только парню.

\- Помогите. Помогите мне... – он открыл глаза, и аврор с испугом увидел на месте радужки молочную белизну. – Кто-нибудь, пожалуйста...

Криденсу явно было очень плохо, однако что делать, Грейвз совершенно не представлял.  
Он же не Ньют и не Тина! К ним, возможно, обскури прислушался бы.  
\- Помогите! – Криденс выгнулся дугой, так и не приходя в себя от ненормально глубокого забытья. Его руки тяжело упали на простыни, судорожно сведенные пальцы вцепились в ткань, пытаясь найти хоть какую опору.  
  
\- Криденс, очнись!  
От окрика аврора туман замер, вместе с ним затих и юноша. Черная пыль медленно оседала на Криденсе, но не оставалась, а как бы проваливалась под кожу, таилась. До поры до времени.  
Юноша спал. Судя по расслабившемуся телу, приступ прошел. Грейвз осторожно приблизился.

Криденсу было явно лучше, сон перестал быть кошмаром. По крайней мере, хотя бы не тем, чем он был раньше.  
  
Лоб парня бисерно блестел от испарины. Криденс внезапно напомнил Грейвзу огородное пугало. Он видел таких, проезжая мимо полей Канзаса – длиннорукие и длинноногие нелепые создания из старого тряпья, распятые самим своим существованием. Так же и Криденс. Разве что очень красив и очень молод, но такой же сломленный и наспех прибитый к кресту жизни, на котором никак не мог устроиться поудобнее.

  
Грейвзу не было его жаль, в конце концов, жив, относительно здоров  – и слава Мерлину. Но аврор не мог не признать, что более паскудную судьбу еще нужно было бы поискать.  


	7. Глава седьмая.

\- Подождите. Я должен сказать.  
  
Аврор замер. Вечер прошел в явно напряженной атмосфере, хотя ничего особенного не случилось. Однако интуиция Персиваля работала отлично, и он видел, что Криденс едва сдерживается, чтобы не выдать крайнее волнение и даже страх.  
  
\- Мистер Грейвз, я...

Аврору показалось, что он ослышался.

Блядь. Грейвс отвернулся. Ну блядь.  
Что с этим делать?! Нет, Криденс был хорош собой, даже слишком, непозволительно красив для мормона, и аврор иногда ловил на нем косые взгляды гостей-немагов.  
Грейвз и сам замечал привлекательность парня, но всегда оценивал ее исключительно с эстетической точки зрения. Широкий порочный рот с вечно припухшими губами, особый, лисий разрез глаз, будто их обладатель знал все чужие, даже самые интимные, секреты... Совершенно по-женски нежная, не знавшая загара кожа и высокие скулы – временами Грейвз ломал себе голову, вспоминая, кто же из художников когда-то с любовью выписал на холсте этот образ падшего ангела.  

Но одно дело – рассматривать красивую картину со стороны, и совсем другое, когда эта картина оживает и в прямом смысле падает к ногам с совершенно идиотическими признаниями.  
"Этого мы не заказывали!"  
Грейвзу очень захотелось свалить куда-нибудь подальше.  
  
Но Криденс был здесь, весь такой несчастный и полностью осознающий свое несчастье, и с этим нужно было смириться.  
\- Криденс, - начал аврор, и парень втянул голову в плечи, будто в ожидании побоев - в каком-то смысле, он был прав, хотя "бить" Грейвз намеревался исключительно словесно. – Я стараюсь держаться широких взглядов и не против этих, как его, - на языке настойчиво вертелось слово "педрил", - геев. Но сам к ним не отношусь.  
  
Криденс поднял голову, робко, но внимательно всматриваясь в лицо Грейвза.  
\- То есть вы не сердитесь?  
\- Нет.  
"Сержусь?! Охуеть. Просто охуеть! Но что я могу сделать?! Пристрелить тебя, что ли?"  
\- Я безразличен вам?  
\- Да. То есть нет... Не в этом смысле, парень. И Мерлином заклинаю, встань уже!

\- Мистер Грейвз, - парень послушно поднялся с колен. – Спасибо вам.  
Он посмотрел прямо в глаза Персивалю, и аврор нервно сглотнул. Взгляд Криденса неуловимо изменился, в нем больше не было тоски и боли, будто он сбросил непосильную ношу. Или пошел ва-банк и выиграл. Или решился на что-то, о чем Грейвз не хотел бы знать. Перед взбешенным акромантулом аврор бы не нервничал, а вот перед забитым парнишкой с глубокими лисьими глазами почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. 

\- Иди, что ли, - Персиваль махнул рукой в направлении двери. – Я бы хотел поработать. В одиночестве, - торопливо уточнил он, хотя Криденс не спрашивал.  
  
\- Да, конечно, сэр, - Бэрбоун медленно вышел за дверь и притворил ее за собой. Неловко, неуверенно прижался к полированному дереву с внешней стороны, стараясь не шуметь. Оперся лбом, положив ладони точно на то место, где располагалась бы грудь аврора, будь он перед ним.  
Криденс распахнул глаза, мучительно всматриваясь в лицо, которое представлял в своем воображении каждый день, если не видел наяву. И каждое утро. И вечер, и особенно ночь.  
  
"Я не смогу так долго".  
\- Мистер Грейвс, - неслышно шепнул Криденс с безнадежной уверенностью отчаявшегося, - вы нужны мне. 


	8. Глава восьмая.

Общее Собрание по вопросу Гриндевальда решено было провести в режиме секретности вне стен МАКУСА, воспользовавшись помощью магических зеркал. Зачаровав дом от проникновения чужаков и незванных ночных гостей, Грейвз прошел в библиотеку.   
  
Придирчиво осмотрел себя в отражении, поправил знаки отличия главы на лацкане пиджака. Присев, придвинул кресло к необъятному дубовому столу, за которым, должно быть, восседали еще основатели его рода. Расположил магическое зеркало так, чтобы хорошо быть видным.  
Пробило одиннадцать.  
  
_\- Ревелио диссендиум._  
Зеркало затянул белый туман, отражение исчезло, и на его месте, как на экране, возникло неизвестное Грейвзу помещение. Место "встречи" Серафина выбрала самостоятельно. С недавних пор она стала намного более прохладно относиться к рекомендациям советника. Грейвз вспомнил пощечину – было бы логичнее, если бы _он_ игнорировал Президента. Но вот так.

  
Посреди комнаты находился длинный полированный стол, вдоль которого над креслами повисли расплывчатые, белесые, видимые по пояс "привидения" – двенадцать заключенных в зеркала отражений всех советников аврората.  
  
"Вот каким они меня видят", - в МАКУСА этим способом сообщения при жизни Грейвза еще не пользовались ни разу.  
  
\- Начнем заседание, - единственный реально присутствующий в комнате человек, Президент, прошлась мимо "посетителей" и присела во главе стола.  
\- Позвольте поприветствовать всех вас и поблагодарить за участие в собрании.   
Ее голос доносился несколько глухо и искаженно, как из омута памяти, и Грейвз понял, почему этот способ связи практически не применялся.

\- Итак, на рассмотрении два основных вопроса: запрос Англии на выдачу Геллерта Гриндевальда и, в случае согласия, способ его транспортировки. Как я понимаю, первый пункт возражений не вызывает: чем дальше от Америки находится Гриндевальд, тем менее он со своими идеями опасен для американского сообщества.  
\- Прошу прощения, мисс Пиквери, - подал голос Патриксон, и Грейвз поморщился.  
  
Советник Патриксон, худой и высохший от старости, слыл среди своих тем еще геморроем. Он наизусть знал все правки и пункты магического Кодекса, и прежде чем принять какое-либо решение, долго и нудно обсасывал дело со всех сторон, особенно с точки зрения бюрократии, пока от него не оставался выхолощенный скелет указаний и рекомендаций. Однако въедливость и параноидальное внимание советника к подробностям не раз уберегали аврорат от конфликтных ситуаций, и в свете послелних событий Серафина обязана была к нему прислушаться.  
  
\- Говорите, советник Патриксон.  
\- Учитывая, что мистер Геллерт Гриндевальд, 1882 года рождения, фактически подпадает под юрисдикцию...  
Нет, это был явно не тот случай, когда старик имел сообщить что-то новенькое. Грейвз мысленно застонал: перечисление всех деталей обещало затянуться. Персиваль под столом принялся ломать и восстанавливать карандаш, чтобы скоротать время.

  
Скрипнула дверь в библиотеку. Грейвз из-за зеркала не видел, кто посетитель – Криденс или Финли, и понадеялся, что вошедший догадается уйти без лишнего шума.  

\- ...тогда как внимание всей Конфедерации должен привлечь тот факт, что первое свое преступление Геллерт Гриндевальд, 1882 года рождения, совершил...

 Грейвз вздрогнул и едва не вскрикнул, когда кто-то коснулся его колена, рук, успокаивающим жестом провел по пальцам и отобрал карандаш. 

Быстрый взгляд, брошенный под стол, открыл ему скуластое лицо с темными глазами.  
Грейвз кашлянул и прикрыл рот ладонью.

\- Ты что, пьян? Вон отсюда, – шепнул одними губами, понадеявшись на плохое качество "связи".

Если бы кто-то заметил, что на собрании присутствует посторонний, это был бы не просто провал дискуссии, а и здоровенное пятно на итак заляпанной Гриндевальдом репутации Грейвза. Не мог же аврор предположить, что Криденс, робкий и застенчивый паренек, залезет под стол!  
"Что за?!" - Грейвз понадеялся на выразительность своего лица.

Криденс и правда выглядел нетрезвым. Щеки горели, полуоткрытые губы влажно блестели, по ним раз за разом нервно пробегал быстрый язык. Черные лисьи глаза, раньше внимательные и робкие, смотрели с отчаянной бравадой и в то же время немного потеряно. Криденс придвинулся ближе, завозился, настойчиво раздвигая колени Грейвза.  
"Какого дьявола?!"  
  
Совсем бесшумно сопротивляться не получалось, и уж тем более не было никакой возможности устроить соревнования на волшебных палочках или без них, потому что Криденс, как убедился Грейвз, поставил щит. Аврор сам раздвинул ноги.  
"И? Что дальше?"

Рука Криденса скользнула к ширинке, мгновенно разобралась с пленом одежды, и прежде чем Грейвз сообразил, как ему поступить и что думать, Криденс прижался к его члену губами.

"Какого Мерлина ты, блядь, творишь?!"  
Криденс поднял на аврора взгляд, и Грейвз понял, что он не пьян, скорее, его лихорадит, так мучительно исказилось его лицо от едва сдерживаемого желания.  
\- Прошу вас, мистер Грейвз, - шепнул Криденс едва слышно, - простите меня за это. Позвольте сделать вам приятно. Мне это нужно.

Он принялся двигать руками, умело и жарко, лаская яйца и член, добиваясь того, что тело Грейвза, послушное прямому напору, начало отзываться на его ласку. Член Грейвза поднялся и отвердел, и аврор пропустил очередной вдох, когда Криденс снова опустил голову. Бархатная, нежная, теплая кожа губ коснулась головки, и прежде чем Грейвз успел свыкнуться с этим головокружительным ощущением, Криденс прошелся вдоль его члена языком, дразня и лаская, не забывая надрачивать аврору рукой. Язык становился все напористее, и Криденс, развратно глядя прямо в глаза Грейвзу, наконец взял в рот член, обхватил его кольцом губ и погрузил во влажную горячую глубину, насаживаясь медленно и со вкусом, от неба и ниже, к мягкой шелковистой гортани и горлу.  
Грейвз не смотрел вниз, но ощущал на себе взгляд Криденса – настойчивый, страстный, умоляющий. Потрясающе похотливый и откровенный.  
\- Я сделаю все... только прикажите.

Криденс на секунду выпустил член изо рта, только чтобы заменить его обоими руками, при этом дразня головку короткими засасывающими поцелуями.  
\- Все... что... прикажете... – прошептал он между ними.  
Его губы раскраснелись и припухли, а в глазах появилось отстутствующее выражение.

Криденс наконец снова накрыл его член своим ртом, и Грейвз шумно выдохнул. Пальцы на ногах сжались от острого, предельно яркого наслаждения.

Хотьбынекончитьхотьбынекончитьхотьбы...  
  
\- Советник, с вами все в порядке? – голос Серафины помог ему вернуть самоконтроль.  
\- Да, продолжайте.  
\- Гриндевальд на данный момент находится под _петрификусом_ , но в Азкабан его имеет смысл аппарировать, как считаете, советник Грейвз?  
  
Ого! Грейвз не заметил, как Патриксон закончил нудить и Президент перешла к более насущным вопросам.  
"Соберись, сукин сын!"  
\-  То есть немаговские методы перевозки вы исключаете? А как же тот факт, что во время аппарации прочие заклятья теряют силу? Теоретически Гриндевальд сможет изменить конечный пункт прибытия.  
  
Криденс глубоко насаживался ртом на член, приглушенно хлюпая и чавкая, и с каждым его движением Грейвза пробивала судорога удовольствия. Вторую руку он опустил вниз, себе в штаны, и аврор старался не думать, что именно он там делал. Как это выглядело. Какой он... там. 

  
\- Это опасно! - на излишне резкий тон к Грейвзу обернулись все присутствующие, и он добавил тише, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрогнул. – Гриндевальд – самый могущественный маг двадцатого века, а вы об этом забываете.  
  
Криденс добавил к работе рта руку, и Грейвз сжался, как от удара. Теперь это было по-настоящему невыносимо.  
  
\- Кто знает, способен ли он изменить конечный пункт чужой трансгрессии. Всего несколько секунд, но они у него будут. Что, если он попытается и закинет и себя, и сопровожающих неведомо куда?  – закончил Грейвз торопливо.

\- В общем и целом советник прав, - Серафина на секунду дольше необходимого задержала взгляд на окаменевшем лице Грейвза.  - Макдауэлл, что вы скажете? Гриндевальд теоретически на это способен?  
  
Внимание группы отвлек Макдауэлл, и Грейвз опустил взгляд вниз, едва поймав срывающийся с языка стон.

Криденс держал его влажный, набухший член у основания, мокро похлопывая головкой по своим губам и чуть высунутому языку. Его темные глаза были подернуты наглой блядской поволокой, при этом умудряясь сохранять умоляющее выражение.  
\- Мистер Грейвз, - прошептал он едва слышно. – Прошу вас. Кончите для меня. Пожалуйста.  
  
Он жарко заглотил член, не сводя глаз с советника, и Грейвз жестко вцепился в его волосы, вызывая у Криденса приглушенный стон.  
"Просишь? Получай!"

Два-три движения рукой, всаживающих член в горло по самые яйца, вторящие двум-трем поступательным движениям бедер – Грейвзу на мгновение показалось, что он проткнет Криденса насквозь – и долгожданная сладкая судорога накрывает его, на пару секунд полностью вынося из реальности.

\- То есть мнения разделились. Вы все еще поддерживаете мысль об опасности аппарации, мистер Грейвз?  
\- ... да, – аврор не понял, с чем соглашается, но судя по реакции остальных, ответил правильно.  
  
Еще один быстрый взгляд вниз, под стол, и еще одна запоздалая вспышка удовольствия в паху: Криденс довольно облизывался, подбирая ладонью сперму аврора, стекающую по подбородку. "Как он вообще не подавился", - невольно подумал Грейвз. У него давно не было секса. Парню досталось по полной.  
  
Криденс достал руку из штанов, испачканную в собственной сперме. С ней он поступил совсем иначе, с небрежной гадливостью вытерев носовым платком, влажным после члена Грейвза.  
Криденс быстро и бережно привел брюки Грейвза в подобающий вид, стараясь не смотреть в глаза аврору. Казалось, после своей отчаянной вспышки храбрости и последующих безумств он снова боится и смущается своего хозяина. Так и не подняв больше головы, Криденс отполз в сторону. Грейвз услышал, как тихо щелкнул замок входной двери.  
Криденса больше не было в кабинете. 


	9. Глава девятая.

\- Ничего не делайте, сэр, я все сам, - шепот жаркий-жаркий, умоляющий. Ему хочется поддаться. Грейвз ловит себя на этой мысли и заполошенно вскакивает с дивана. Черт, ему лучше избавиться от привычки засыпать вне стен спальни!  


О происшествии в кабинете они не говорили, но Персиваль постарался сделать так, чтобы Финли теперь по вечерам находил себе занятия в общем зале, пока Криденс давал отчет о своих успехах.  
Парень тоже молчал, только смотрел, чаще тоскливо и со страхом, а иногда Грейвз ловил себя на том, что под взглядом Криденса его щеки начинали гореть, как у стыдливой первокурсницы, на которую смотрит заключенный строгого режима.    


\- С ума сошел?! Встань немедленно! – Персиваль не злится, но хочет казаться таким – полным отвращения, взбешенным, и ему удается, хоть и с трудом, произвести нужное впечатление. 

Криденс остается на коленях, но всерьез воспринимает вопрос и раздумывает, не слишком испугавшись грозного тона аврора.  
\- Возможно. Иногда я спрашиваю себя... Наверное, я все-таки немного сошел с ума. Или это _он_ меня свел, - с тихим отчаянием заканчивает Криденс.  
\- Я – не Гриндевальд, - внятно, по слогам произносит аврор.  
\- Знаю, - голова Криденса обреченно опускается. – Только так даже хуже. Гриндевальд предал меня. Вы были добры.  
\- И что? – в голосе аврора послышалось раздражение. – Нужно стелиться под всех, кто был к тебе добр?

\- Нет, - Криденс даже чуток усмехается, но улыбка получается очень горькой. – Даже если бы я так поступал, вы были бы вторым после мистера Скамандера. Может, третим за всю жизнь. Но с вами не так, понимаете... Я не хочу любить вас, мистер Грейвз, - Криденс впервые произносит это слово, и аврор морщится про себя. – Но ничего не могу с собой поделать. Головой я понимаю, что вы – не он, только все без толку.  
  
Криденс внезапно вскидывает на аврора взгляд, и Грейвз машинально проверяет наличие палочки в кармане халата. Парень смотрит зло, почти с ненавистью, терновые глаза напоминают прорези в белой маске, за которой – чернота и мрак.  
\- Думаете, мне это надо?! – Криденс почти кричит, а для такого тихони, как он, это означает, что парень действительно на пределе. – Можете не стараться, подыскивая выражения, я и сам ненавижу себя! Грязнее, чем я есть, уже нельзя быть. Но меня тянет к вам, как раньше, и даже хуже... Я молился, мистер Грейвз! Богу, в которого уже не верю! Зато верю, что попаду в ад за свои желания, но я ничего, понимаете, ничего не могу сделать! Смотрите!  
  
Криденс как был, на коленях, весь подался вперед, закатав рукава пиджака, и Грейвз отшатнулся. Вся рука была покрыта порезами разной длины и формы. Одни почти зажили, другие едва затянулись, некоторые еще кровоточили.  
\- Видите? – Криденс внезапно успокоился. – Я пытаюсь контролировать себя. Но это даже сложнее, чем с обскури. Обскури отзывается только на гнев, но здесь, у вас под крышей, у меня нет причин ненавидеть и желать кому-то смерти. Кроме как себе самому. А вот не реагировать на вас у меня не выходит, - Криденс шумно выдохнул.  
\- Тебе следовало остаться с Ньютом, - медленно произнес Грейвс. Он все еще машинально держал изрезанную руку Криденса. – Или считать, что я мертв.  
\- Уже поздно. Я знаю, что вы живы и дышите. И вы добры ко мне.  
"Сука Гриндевальд", - подумал аврор, - "какая же ты долбаная тварь. Подсадил бедного парня на себя, как на наркотик..."

\- Вы похожи на него, - кажется, Криденс догадался, о ком думал Грейвс. – Так же недосягаемы, так же жестоки. Я ведь всегда понимал, что даже если меня примут в Сообщество, ровней того "мистера Грейвза" мне не быть. И все-таки ни секунды не колебался, прежде чем отдать себя ему, во всех смыслах. Если бы время вдруг повернулось вспять, сделал бы это еще раз. Пусть хоть ненадолго, но... Вы оба оказываете знаки внимания другим, совершенно не заботясь, что когда приручите этих других, им потом нужно будет ваше внимание, как воздух. Мистер Скамандер понимает это - у него есть звери, а он есть у зверей, и так будет всегда. Вы спасаете меня, мистер Грейвз, потому что так правильно, так делают авроры. А лучше бы вы меня убили.  
  
Грейвз молча провел палочкой над рукой Криденса, залечивая раны.  
\- Видите, - вымученно улыбнулся парень, - снова помогаете. Вы думаете, мне так будет лучше. Но это не так, - Криденс вырвал руку и спрятал лицо в ладонях. – Вы нужны мне, мистер Грейвз. Я должен чувствовать, что вы рядом. Быть с вами, как можно ближе. Служить вам, если большего не потребуется, - глухо продолжил он.

Персиваль молчал. Он не ждал подобного и не знал, как реагировать. Он вообще не понимал подобных чувств. Психологическая зависимость, болезнь, любовь - называть можно как угодно, но Грейвз никогда не испытывал и сотой доли того, от чего сейчас у его ног корчился Криденс. Мерлин, если бы _эскульпо_ могло помочь! Может, есть такие заклинания?  
\- Пожалуйста, - прикосновение руки Криденса к его руке вернуло Грейвза от его размышлений в действительность, - позвольте мне сделать вам хорошо. Прошу, - выражение лица Криденса сдержало Грейвса от ругательства, - очень вас прошу. Я не осмелился бы обратиться, но я правда не могу так: видеть вас, чувствовать ваше присутствие, запах – я его знаю, понимаете? Ваш запах оставался на мне, и не раз. Мне нужны вы сами, сильный, уверенный в себе, удивительный... Не надо проповедей о том, что это неправильно. Я и сам это знаю, мистер Грейвз. Могу даже процитировать отрывок из Библии, эту часть я вызубрил на память. Следует всегда помнить, что ждет такого выродка, как я, после смерти. Я все понимаю, и все же... Вам не придется даже смотреть на меня. Представьте, что это кто-то другой... Кто вам нравится?  

\- Криденс, – начал Грейвз и испуганно – правда испуганно, как девственница-недотрога! – отскочил, пытаясь ухватить Криденса за руки. – С ума сошел?! Отпусти, блядь!  
Но пальцы Криденса уже ловко расстегнули ширинку и прошлись вдоль члена, крепко обхватили его по всей длине, не отпуская и поглаживая.  
  
\- Сошел. Но вы это уже спрашивали, - Криденс прижался к паху Персиваля, его глаза заблестели. – Прошу вас, мистер Грейвз.  
\- Мерлинова... – Персиваль поднял палочку для _остолбеней_ , но его руку ловко перехватил Криденс свободной рукой. Почему-то Грейвз задержался, всего лишь на секунду, не успев применить невербальное заклинание. Возможно, причиной этому был тот факт, что в руке Криденса его член начал быстро увеличиваться и твердеть, послушный движениям парня. Криденсу хватило этой секунды, чтобы вытащить орган из брюк и уже медленно, демонстративно, облизать его от основания и до головки, влюбленно глядя в глаза потрясенному аврору.  
\- Вам будет хорошо, я постараюсь. Лучше, чем в прошлый раз, - пообещал Криденс, вызвав у Грейвза легкий приступ паники. Сученыш не только не раскаивался в инциденте в кабинете, он еще и сыграл им, как козырем, чтобы заткнуть гетеросексуальные принципы аврора перед лицом непреложного факта: в тот раз ему было феерически хорошо.

Сейчас Криденс тоже не лгал: он взял средний темп, не быстрый и не медленный, смакующий, неприлично громко чмокая и всхлипывая, откровенно наслаждаясь происходящим и просительно заглядывая в глаза Грейвсу.  
_Ну же, выеби меня_ , - просили эти глаза, это раскрасневшееся лицо, и Грейвз заворчал, положив руку на затылок Криденсу и с оттягом трахая его в горячую, мягкую, бархатную глотку. Было хорошо – о, как же ему было хорошо... Покорность Криденса, его податливость, готовность принять от Грейвза абсолютно все распалили аврора, и он уже не сдерживался, обходясь с парнем намеренно грубо и даже жестко.  
Грейвз резко вытащил член и повозил им по лицу Криденса, размазывая слюну и слезы по щекам и опухшим губам, а Криденс покорно ласкался и подставлял ловушку-рот – ну, давай же, дай мне еще! Грейвз сделал паузу не столько ради удовольствия: ускоряющийся темп Криденса не оставлял ему много времени, а кончать Грейвз пока не хотел.  
  
Персивалю очень, до едва сдерживаемого восторженного скулежа понравилось ощущение полной власти над происходящим, над покорным, грязным, порочным, пылающим Криденсом. Такого он не позволял себе ни с кем, даже с Серафиной. Она не поняла бы. Никто не понял бы.  
Криденс жалко застонал с закрытыми глазами, полуоткрыв рот. Одной рукой он придерживал бедро Грейвза, другой судорожно сжимал свой пах, явно причиняя себе больше боли, чем удовольствия.  
\- Расстегни ширинку и достань его. Живо! - хрипло приказал Грейвз, и парень тут же послушался. – Но не смей трогать себя.  
Криденс, едва успев сжать свой член, тут же послушно отдернул руку. Его орган оказался больше, чем у аврора, такой же напряженный и твердый.  
\- Открой рот. Шире!

Криденс послушно выполнил и эту команду, и Грейвз позволил ему снова обхватить губами свой член.  
\- А теперь, - размеренно начиная насаживать на себя рот парня, продолжил аврор, - если будешь хорошим мальчиком и не проронишь ни капли, я разрешу тебе подрочить. Пока что не смей касаться себя.  
  
Криденс промычал что-то в знак согласия, заглатывая так глубоко, как только мог. Он придвинулся к Грейвзу так, что при каждом его непроизвольном движении набухший член парня задевал ногу аврора, вырывая у Криденса короткие сдавленные вскрики. Грейвз чувствовал, насколько Криденс горяч там и одновременно ощущал жар его горла. Это становилось невыносимым.  Громко застонав, Грейвз дернулся и прижал рот Криденса до упора, изливаясь ему прямо в глотку. Криденс, напряженно замерев, пытался принять в себя все подношение, и наконец Грейзв оторвался от него, позволив наконец полупридушенному Криденсу со всхлипом втянуть воздух. Парень сипло дышал, тяжело сглатывая, но, как и обещал, не проронил ни капли семени.  
  
\- Молодец, - прерывающимся голосом похвалил Грейвз, с трудом восстанавливая равновесия после ослепительной, восхитительной вспышки, отдающейся аж в голове, а не только в паху. – Теперь можешь заняться собой.  
Криденс быстро опустил руку вниз и снова вернулся к члену Грейвса, нежно облизывая его, внимательный к чувствительной головке. Его рука, вразнобой с плавными движениями языка, двигалась быстро и дергано. "Он просто хочет поскорее кончить и избавиться от напряжения", - понял Грейвз. Криденс был сосредоточен на авроре, не позволяя себе даже сейчас отвлечься от услужения.  
  
\- Ну-ка, притормози, - Грейвз легонько оттолкнул голову Криденса, поймав растерянный взгляд мутных, одурманенных желанием глаз. Вложил ему в рот два пальца, прижал язык и зафиксировал челюсть большим пальцем.  
\- Не думай обо мне. Не сдерживайся, - он сделал поступательное движение пальцами, как до того двигался членом, и Криденс послушно обхватил их губами и языком. Теперь он жадно сосал, иногда непроизвольно прикусывая пальцы Грейвза, и это совпадало с его быстрыми скупыми ласками своему члену.  
\- Давай, сделай это, - прорычал Грейвз.  
Криденс заскулил, непроизвольно двигая тазом и пачкая дорогущий шелк пижамы Грейвза.  
\- Мистер Греееейвз!

Он замер, тяжело дыша. Поднял на аврора все еще расфокусированный взгляд черных глаз.  
\- Спасибо, мистер Грейвз... И простите меня, - он взглянул на штанину аврора. – Я все постираю.  
\- Ничего, - Персиваль небрежно взмахнул рукой, заклятьем очистив пятно. – Это самая незначительная проблема.  
  
Криденс наконец поднялся с колен и замер напротив замолчавшего аврора. Грейвз лихорадочно ломал себе голову, что ему следует сказать и как теперь себя вести.

Одно дело – принести свои принципы в жертву собранию и доброй репутации обоих, совсем другое – вот так, добровольно, имея возможность аппарировать к мерлиновой матери, трахнуть парня в рот. Или позволить ему трахнуть себя, тут уж как посмотреть.  
  
\- Гмм. Поздно уже, - наконец выдавил Грейвз и мысленно тут же себя обругал. Так разве что с проститутками обращаются: кончил – до свидания.

"Сам того хотел", - тут же возразил сам себе. – "Нечего обижаться. Если закатит истерику на тему я-вас-люблю и вы-со-мной-вот-как, влеплю ему пощечину".

\- Да, сэр, - тут же отозвался Криденс, и Грейвз немного расслабился. Парень не выглядел обиженным или несчастным, а, как бы сказать... умиротворенным. Спокойным. Счастливым.  
\- Конечно, сэр. Доброй ночи.  
Он улыбнулся, заискивающе и несколько робко, снова потихоньку превращаясь из роскошного бесстыдного служителя порока в смущенного мальчишку.

\- Доброй ночи, - автоматически ответил Грейвз и решительно прошел мимо Криденса к себе в комнату.

Думать не оставалось ни сил, ни желания. Не смотря на дикость всего произошедшего, в голове звенела приятная пустота. Плавая в этой пустоте, Грейвз мгновенно заснул сном без сновидений.


	10. Глава десятая.

\- Сэр... – голос раздается над самым ухом.  
\- По имени.  
  
\- Персиваль, – шепот ласкает раковину уха, щекочет, опаляет жаром дыхания.  
Мальчишка – нет, Грейвзу все-таки определенно нравится так его называть! – быстро забирается к нему под одеяло, замирает в миллиметрах от спины. "Дрянное создание", - ругается про себя Персиваль, но выгонять Криденса не торопится. Оправдывает себя тем, что отказ обидит, ранит, убьет парня, но подсознательно прекрасно понимает, что лжет самому себе, и тянущее ощущение в паху тому самое бесспорное доказательство. А ведь Криденс еще даже не лез туда. Нет, чертов извращенец замер рядом, и только тепло его тела, как из печки, согревает Грейвза.

Криденс осторожно, кончиками пальцев коснулся плеча аврора, провел вдоль линии позвоночника, спускаясь пальцами все ниже, до резинки трусов, вызывая мурашки по всему телу. Замер, будто раздумывая, скользнул вперед, к животу, по кубикам пресса наверх, к груди и соскам, которые – конечно, от холода, гребаная весна в этом году задерживается! – уже стояли торчком. _Специально_ легко зацепил ногтями, вызвав непроизвольное движение и вздох Персиваля.  
\-  Мистер Грейвз, – снова шепнул Криденс на ухо аврору. – Вы такой красивый.

Персиваль замер. Нет, он прекрасно знал, что хорош собой – очень хорош, судя по заинтересованным взглядам сотрудниц. Но в постели с женщинами привык сам отвешивать комплименты, причем зачастую фальшивые. А в голосе Криденса звучало неподдельное восхищение и даже благоговение.

Парень снова провел кончиками палцев по его груди и внезапно сжал, стиснул горошинку соска между пальцев, заставив аврора выдохнуть уже совсем откровенно.  
\- Криденс...  
Он как будто ждал этой команды, и прижался к Грейвзу всем телом, тут же подавшись назад и вниз, покрывая быстрыми легкими поцелуями его руку, бок, живот, задержавшись на выступающих тазобедренных косточках, горячо и торопливо вылизывая этот участок кожи и дальше, ниже пупка, опускаясь еще ниже, где резинка трусов уже с трудом сдерживала топорщащийся член. 

Персиваль, не выдержав, перевернулся на спину, подставляясь под горячие губы Криденса. Зарылся пальцами ему в волосы, толкая ниже, другой рукой потянул трусы. Криденс, застонав, потерся щекой о его член.  
\- Такой красивый, везде...  
Мальчишка поднял голову, его глаза горели темным желанием, полуоткрытые губы похабно блестели.

Он напоказ, щедро, широко, разве что не урча от удовольствия, облизнул член Грейвза языком, заглотнул, отрывисто посасывая и развратно глядя ему в лицо.  
\- Вот сученыш, - выдохнул Грейвз.  
Криденс прикрыл глаза и потерся пахом о его ноги. Его член колом стоял под тесной пижамой.  
\- Еще, - невнятно выдавил он, меняя темп. Теперь он брал член в рот полностью, медленно и с напором пропуская его через глотку. – Скажите еще, мистер Грейвз, пожалуйста!  
\- Грязный мальчишка, - с готовностью произнес Грейвз, силой задерживаясь в его жарком существе как можно дольше, пока невольные слезы не потекли из глаз Криденса. – Испорченный, дрянной извращенец. Драть тебя и драть... пока вся дурь из башки не вылетит... Понял, сученыш?!  
Криденс яростно работал ртом, закатив глаза. Освободился на одну секунду, только чтобы простонать:

\- О мистер Грейвз... Накажите... Накажите меня!  
\- Что? – опешил Персиваль. Отпустить пару пошлостей куда ни шло, но сделать больно парню, которого итак всю жизнь пороли... Как-то это было неправильно.  
\- Все хорошо, мистер Грейвз, - Криденс верно истолковал нерешительность аврора. – Мне понравится. Я привык к наказаниям, но получить его от вас будет совсем не больно. Вам можно делать все, и мне это понравится, - он снова широко облизнул член Грейвза. – Я люблю в вас все. И приму все, совершенно все...  
\- Тогда возьми для начала это, - прорычал Персиваль и, схватив парня за волосы, насадил ртом на свой член, очень грубо и очень глубоко, и еще раз, и еще, только ускоряясь. Из глаз Криденса брызнули слезы, но он умудрялся постанывать и одновременно тереться пахом о ноги Грейвза.    

Шлеп! Звук пощечины звонко раздался по комнате, на щеке Криденса остался явный отпечаток руки аврора. Криденс промычал что-то невнятное, и лихорадочно потянулся к своим штанам, пытаясь распутать узел завязок. Когда его член коснулся голых ног аврора, тот вздрогнул, но не отстранился, позволяя Криденсу и эту степень близости. Член Криденса был крупный и тяжелый, горячий. Его можно было бы сжать, всего один раз – Грейвз знал, что парню много не нужно, и...  
\- Встань на четвереньки, - скомандовал он и оттолкнул Криденса от себя. Тот послушался, тяжело дыша и явно ничего не соображая. Скажи ему сейчас Грейвз сброситься с крыши, Криденс бы уже стоял на самом краю. 

\- Опусти плечи вниз... Ниже! – приказал Грейвз, и парень послушно уткнулся головой в подушку. – Хочешь наказания, да? – он размахнулся и смачно шлепнул Криденса по заднице, вырвав у него короткий вскрик. – Еще?  
Криденс промычал что-то неразборчивое. Шлеп!  
\- Говори внятно! Еще?  
\- Да!  
Шлепок!  
\- Еще?  
\- Да!  
Шлепок!  
\- Проси!  
\- Да, мистер Грейвз, да, еще, пожалуйста!  
Грейвз отвешивал короткие хлесткие удары, стараясь особо не причинять боли, но от коротых кожа Криденса стала ярко-розовой и горела огнем.

\- Мистер Греееейвз... – парень уже только несвязно стонал, явно будучи на пределе. Грейвз остановился, тяжело дыша. Порка завела его больше, чем он рассчитывал, и его член ныл и пульсировал в такт биению сердца, требуя ласки. Грейвз провел рукой по пылающей заднице парня. Круглый, правильный зад. Не тощий и не излишне крупный - даже Серафина, обладательница отличных форм, оценила бы. Эту задницу, наверное, приятно было бы мять... Грейвз еще раз шлепнул замершего, дрожащего Криденса, и повторно провел рукой, оглаживая. Пробуя. Сжал предсказуемо упругую ягодицу, смял между пальцев, снова ощущая растущее возбуждение. Чужая плоть, упругая и аппетитная. Задуманная, чтобы ее именно вот так тискали и шлепали. Грейвз сплюнул на ладонь, растер слюну по своему члену, итак мокрому после Криденса.  
\- Мистер Грейвз?  
\- Тихо.  
Положил руки на Криденса, который ощутимо напрягся.  
\- Не бойся. Я не буду входить.  
Грейвз мягко толкнул свой член между ягодиц Криденса, скользя мимо дырочки вверх, сжал округлые полусферы, стискивая свой член узко-узко, горячо-горячо.  
\- Мерлин... – задержал дыхание, чтобы не кончить, но его уже накрывала волна оргазма, и Грейвз, застонав, яростно толкался вперед-назад, до синяков вцепившись в Криденса, пока не выплеснул на него все, до полного опустошения.     
 - В бездну, - тяжело осел назад, созерцая измазанную его спермой задницу парня. – Что же ты со мной творишь, мальчик...

Криденс не шевелился, терпеливо ожидая приказов Грейвза, только тихо поскуливал в подушку. Его член так и стоял колом, почти прижимаясь к животу и явно доставляя своему обладателю не удовольствие, а мучительное напряжение, граничащее с болью.  
Но без приказа аврора Криденс к себе не прикасался. Терпел. Колебался, мучился на грани, но терпел. 

\- Ты заслужил, - негромко произнес Грейвз, животом прижимаясь к Криденсу сзади и обхватывая рукой его член. Криден со свистом втянул воздух.  
Это оказалось непривычно, но не страшно и не противно. С другим – да, Персиваль бы уже давно сблевал весь ужин. Но ведь с ним был не другой, не чужак. Это был Криденс. Это был его член, который остро нуждался в ласке. Именно его ласке, Персиваля Грейвза.

\- Вот так, давай со мной, - Грейвз прижался к нему со спины, несильно поводя рукой вперед-назад. – Давай, Криденс. Ты же хочешь кончить. Хочешь сделать это мне в руку.  
Криденс что-то жалобно простонал, вначале неловко, потом быстро задвигал тазом, скользя у Грейвза в руках. Аврор сильнее сжал пальцы, и Криденс взвыл в подушку, беспорядочно задергался, изливаясь ему в ладонь.

\- Шшш... Хорошо, очень хорошо, мой мальчик, - Грейвз успокаивал его словами, обнимая. Криденса в прямом смысле потряхивало от отголосков пережитого оргазма.

Заметив, что он начал расслабляться, Грейвз отстранился и прилег, облокотившись на спинку кровати. Криденс, поколебавшись, устроился рядом, чуть ниже и в стороне, явно и желая, и не решаясь прижаться к аврору поближе. В голове начала образовываться уже знакомая звенящая пустота, по телу разливалась теплая блаженная усталость. Не хотелось не то что говорить – лень было убрать сперму с их тел. Грейвз лениво вытер ладонь о простынь. Он очистит это все, конечно. Но потом.  
\- Сэр...  
\- По имени. Пока мы находимся в одной постели, зови меня по имени. Мерлин, Криденс, я только что чуть не выебал тебя. Тебе не кажется, что это несколько сближает нас?  
\- Да... Персиваль. Мистер Грейвз, - это обращение Криденсу давалось куда проще, - спасибо вам.  
\- Перестань благодарить после каждого раза.  
\- Но, с... мистер Грейвз... Я знаю, что неприятен. Тем более вам, вы же не гей.  
  
Грейвз цинично усмехнулся. Он уже не был в этом так уверен. Мерлин, что за гоблинское дерьмо творится с ним в присутствии Криденса? Решил изменить вкусы на старости лет? Он представил возле себя Абернетти, и судорога отвращения исказила лицо аврора. Нет, дело явно было не в том, что болтается или не болтается между ног избранника любого пола. Дело было в самом избраннике. В Криденсе, проще говоря.

\- Видите, - грустно произнес предмет его размышлений, приняв гримасу Персиваля на свой счет. – Из-за меня вы занимаетесь всем этим, грязным, отвратительным... Простите. Пусть я буду вам противен. Только не ненавидьте меня, пожалуйста. Я этого не вынесу. Я покончу с собой.  
В голосе Криденса прозвучало тщательно скрытое, холодное отчаяние. Видно было, что он уже не раз раздумывал над этим, оценивал. Решал.

\- Ты идиот, Криденс, - аврор протянул руку, и в его пальцы послушно прыгнула сигарета. Щелкнула зажигалка Зиппо, бензиновый запах смешался с сигаретным дымом.  
\- Я не собираюсь ненавидеть тебя. И ты мне вовсе не противен. По правде говоря, я и сам толком не соображаю, как ты умудрился занять в моей жизни какое-то место. Но ты точно его занимаешь. 

Аврор покосился на парня. Криденс слушал, полуоткрыв рот, с такой надеждой и радостью в горящих глазах, будто его только что сняли с веревки на эшафоте.  
\- А теперь брысь отсюда. Мне нужно хоть пару часов поспать перед завтрашним днем.  
Криденс хотел что-то сказать, но аврор подтолкнул к нему пижаму и недвусмысленным жестом приказал замолчать.  
\- Брысь, мой мальчик. В твоей компании мне заснуть не удастся.  
  
Криденс быстро натянул штаны и задержался у двери.  
\- Я люблю вас, - шепнул все-таки на прощание.  
Грейвз затушил сигарету.  
"Подумаю об этом завтра", - мысленно послал он все предостережения трезвого разума к чертям. - "Что это, чем закончится... Завтра."


	11. Глава одиннадцатая.

Гриндевальд выглядел возмутительно прилично для заключенного, держась с достоинством и даже покровительственно, будто на руках у него стянулись не веревки _инкарцеро_ , а просто такие оригинальные браслеты.

Он похудел, светлые локоны отросли до плеч. Острое, треугольное лицо осунулось, и Геллерт еще больше стал напоминать хищную птицу. Или ящерицу.  
Грейвз отогнал непрошенные ассоциации.  
\- Оставьте нас.  
  
Надзиратели, усадив заключенного и проверив надежность чар, скрылись за заколдованной персонально от проникновения Гриндевальда дверью – еще одна предосторожность, которая, как убедился Грейвз, лишней не бывает.  
Геллерт наклонил голову, иронично и немного насмешливо посматривая на аврора.  
\- Слушаю. С чем пришел, Персиваль? 

Грейвза передернуло от нарочитой фамильярности. Он и раньше ее не любил, а после того, как унизительно Гриндевальд обошелся с ним, вообще начал реагировать на подобный тон крайне болезненно.  
 - Завтра вас переведут в Англию, в Азкабан. Вам это известно?  
\- Вот как... Что, Совет находит мое присутсвие в Америке обременительным? Наверняка, некоторые так и считают. Но не все, далеко не все.  
  
Гриндевальд попал в точку. Грейвз почти каждый день получал все новые дела о неповиновении магов. Иногда это были просто шалости, иногда на место присшествия приходилось отправлять сотрудников работать со свидетелями и устранять последствия.

Но его смущала не сама работа - что там, не привыкать - а поведение провинившихся. Все большее количество волшебников отказывались признавать свою вину, не желали скрываться.  
Грейвз уже устал от постоянных лекций на тему необходимости поддержания режима секретности. Последней каплей стал некий Манци, его собственный прямой подчиненный. Он давно сожительствовал с немагом, девушкой из влиятельной семьи, и совершенно случайно аврорат обнаружил, что и она сама, и члены ее родни знают практически все о волшебном сообществе. К счастью, дальше семейного круга информация не распространилась, но такая вероятность существовала и несла явную угрозу. А ведь Манци Грейвз доверял. Что за времена настали...

\- Причины вам знать не обязательно, - ответил Грейвз, и Геллерт тонко улыбнулся. – К сожалению, совет не прислушался к моим рекомендациям, и вместо увлекательного путешествия по морю вас ждет прозаическая аппарация.  
Грейвз попытался поймать проблеск эмоций на лице Гриндевальда, но тот был спокоен, как удав, и так же маловыразителен.  
\- Конечно, вас будет сопровождать охрана.  
\- И ты, дорогой, в их числе, - утвердительно произнес Гриндевальд. – Только не нужно вот этих взглядов злого бультерьера. Разумеется, мне предоставили бы почетный эскорт. Президентом Пиквери Сообщество рисковать бы не стало, а вот начальнику аврората сам Мерлин велел принять участие в нашей маленькой шалости. Кстати, о Серафине. Она почти перестала меня навещать, выглядит расстроенной. Уж не бросил ли ты бедняжку, мой дорогой? Угадал,  – по взбешенному взгляду Грейвза Геллерт понял, что попал в цель.  – Ты слишком брезглив и ограничен, Персиваль. Серафина не стала хуже после того, как пару раз со мной покувыркалась. Подобные взгляды мешают жить и наслаждаться жизнью. Я говорю и о принципах Сообщества, и о твоей скучной и серой интимной жизни, мой дорогой. Ты, Персиваль – выхолощенное, правильное, безжизненное олицетворение Закона. А я – нечто новое. Я - революция, дорогой, и твоя кучка мракоборцев не зря боится меня. Я представляю будущее магического мира, свободного от гнета безвестности и страха.  
\- Не льстите себе, - аврор моргнул, с усилием прогоняя гипнотический эффект речей Гриндевальда; не удивительно, что у него находится немало последователей. - Вы - не будущее. Вы просто талантливый - я признаю этот факт - волшебник, который распоряжается жизнями людей, как игральными картами. Вы несете хаос и смерть, мистер Гриндевальд, и правда в том, что это все, на что вы способны. Если начнется война, а это неизбежно, узнай человечество о волшебном сообществе, вы-то выйдете сухим из воды. А вот прочих магов ждут костры и море крови. И поэтому, мистер Гриндевальд, я скорее погибну, чем позволю вам осуществить свои планы.  
  
\- Великолепно! – Гриндевальд попытался изобразить аплодисменты скованными руками. – Волшебно, уж прости за каламбур. Какая прочувствованная речь! Вижу, ты хорошо практиковался. Я дал тебе немало поводов поразглагольствовать перед публикой, не так ли? – Геллерт довольно осклабился. – Но, дорогой мой, война начнется. Раньше или позже, со мной или без меня... Это неизбежно. Однако я непременно постараюсь занять на этом концерте почетную роль дирижера.  
  
Грейвз промолчал. Ему не удалось выяснить отношение Геллерта к своей перевозке в Англию, но, по крайней мере, если Гриндевальд и планировал побег, теперь он понимал самоубийственность такого шага: было бы безумием надеяться в течении нескольких мгновений обезоружить авроров во главе с ним самим и попытаться сбить конечный пункт аппарации. Насколько ни был одарен Гриндевальд, рисковать своей шкурой он не станет. По крайней мере, Грейвзу хотелось так думать.    

\- До завтра, мистер Гриндевальд.  
\- Персиваль! – упрекнул Геллерт. – Не будь таким официальным, мой дорогой. В конце концов, мы так много времени провели вместе... Правда, ты исполнял роь подставки для шляп и не помнишь этих чудных дней. Признаюсь, я бы снял заклятье, не будь уверен, что ты тут же начнешь меня обижать, - Геллерт кокетливо улыбнулся. – Ты ведь у нас горячая страстная натура, не так ли? Излишне правильная, но в тихом омуте...  
Гриндевальд откровенно издевался, и Грейвз направился к двери.  
\- Последний вопрос, на дорожку! Серафина не признается, и, как мне кажется, действительно не знает... Жив ли мой козырный туз?  
Грейвз замер.

\- Ааа... вот ты, как мне кажется, осведомлен получше Президента.  
\- Криденс мертв, - глухо ответил Грейвз и взялся за ручку двери.  
\- "Криденс!" Криденс? – его снова остановил окрик Гриндевальда. – Персиваль, ты меня шокируешь! Не "обскур", не "мистер Бэрбоун"... Криденс?! Есть ли тут что-то, о чем я не знаю?  
  
Грейвз в ярости обернулся к Геллерту, тут же пожалев об этом. Нужно было уходить, не отвечая на вопрос. А теперь поздно.  
\- Оу... – Гриндевальд откинулся на спинку стула, с изумлением и насмешкой с ног до головы осматривая аврора. – А наш безупречный Персиваль оказался не такой уж и ледышкой. Сколько чувства написано сейчас на твоем смазливом лике, ты себе не представляешь... Так значит, советник нашел и украл мальчишку себе? – Гриндевальд поцокал языком. – Зря. В смысле, зря с профессиональной точки зрения. Криденс неконтролируем, как показала практика. Хотя если глянуть со стороны постельных утех, парнишка не так уж бесполезен... Но ты и так это знаешь, да, Персиваль? – змеиные глаза Геллерта сверлили задыхающегося от бешенства аврора. – Знаааешь... Восхитительная попка, одно удовольствие было его приручать. Ты уже трахнул его, Персиваль? Запомни, мальчик любит пожестче.  
  
Нервный тик заставил веко мелко дергаться, Грейвз непроизвольно сжал кулаки.  
\- Мистер Гриндевальд, - раздельно произнес он сквозь стиснутые зубы, - я искренне надеюсь, что вы завтра попытаетесь сбежать. И у меня будет хорррошая возможность вас прикончить.  
Он развернулся на каблуках и быстро вышел из кабинета, провожаемый издевательским смехом заключенного. Грейвз боялся, что не сдержится и убьет Гриндевальда, не дожидаясь завтрашнего дня.


	12. Глава двенадцатая.

\- Подойди ко мне.  
Криденс с готовностью приблизился к расположившемуся на диване аврору, с доверчивым удивлением вглядываясь в каменное лицо Персиваля.  
Он аппарировал с работы раньше обычного, и сумерки еще лили тусклый белый уличный свет через высокие окна залы.  
Криденс замер и весь сжался, уловив мрачную тень, пробежавшую по лицу аврора.  
\- Что-то случилось, мистер Грейвз?

\- Случилось.  
Грейвз потянул Криденса за руку, заставив встать строго между своих расставленых колен. Парень смущенно замялся.  
\- Вы рассердились, что я разлил зелье и испортил стол? Финли сказал, что это можно исправить, только нужно научиться _репаро_. У меня уже получается левитировать предметы, так что я скоро смогу...

\- Он трахал тебя?  
Криденс замолчал на полуслове.  
\- Скажи, Криденс, Гриндевальд трахал тебя? Брал сзади? Входил в тебя?  
\- Сэр... – парень задохнулся от смущения, но аврор не спускал с его зардевшегося лица жесткого взгляда и наконец уловил едва заметный кивок. Криденс явно мечтал сгореть на месте или провалиться под землю, но Персиваль не давал ему отодвинуться хоть на шаг, фиксируя коленями.

\- Тебе нравилось?  
\- Сэр!  
\- Отвечай!  
Криденс не знал, куда деть взгляд, заливаясь краской стыда.  
\- Да, сэр... – наконец одними губами шепнул он и закрыл лицо руками. – Простите меня, мистер Грейвз! Умоляю, простите!  
\- Понятно.  
Грейвз откинулся на диванные подушки и закрыл глаза. Ему не хотелось видеть всхлипывающего Криденса, ему не хотелось вообще ничего. Разве что разнести к чертям всю комнату, пусть Финли потом убирается! Сердце отчего-то больно кольнуло. Нельзя так переживать, не восемнадцать уже. Грейвз всегда надеялся, что в могилу его сведут девочки и выпивка, ну на крайний случай сигареты, а оказалось, это сделает мудак по имени Гриндевальд и еще один мудак, который стоит сейчас у его ног и трясется от ужаса, ожидая его реакции. И хуже всего, что даже наорать на Криденса не получится: фактически, мальчик ни в чем не виноват, он еще больше жертва, чем сам Грейвз.

\- Да какого же Мерлина, Криденс, – пробормотал аврор, потирая закрытые веки. Хотелось рвать и метать, прямо до судорог.  
\- Сэр, простите меня... – выводящий из себя скулеж, опять этот жалобный, убитый голос.  
\- Тебе что, все равно, под кого ложиться?! – наконец взорвался Грейвз и оттолкнул Криденса. – Пошел вон!  
\- Сэр, нет! Не надо!  
\- Извини, - аврор с огромным трудом овладел собой, не глядя в сторону съежившейся дрожащей фигуры парня. – Но тебе лучше уйти, Криденс. Потом поговорим.  
\- Нет, сэр, не потом! – Криденс внезапно подбежал, упал на колени и обнял его ноги, уткнувшись лицом в рубашку. – Не прогоняйте меня! Я знаю, это будет навсегда, я уже хорошо знаю вас...

Грейвз молча вырывался, но Криденс держал цепко.  
Аврор не мог не признать правоты его слов. Персиваль привык переживать боль в одиночестве, и после нимало не нуждался в объекте своих переживаний. Он оплакивал разочаровавших его людей горько, но без слез, как живых мертвецов. Потом хоронил из на задворках памяти и жил дальше.

Криденс не хотел быть похороненным, поэтому судорожно цеплялся за полы его плаща, рукава, сминал тонкую ткань брюк. Персиваль наконец затих, устав от этой нелепой борьбы.  
\- Мистер Грейвз, - глухо проинес Криденс, не поднимая головы. – Я не знал, что встречу вас, настоящего. Простите меня.  
\- Да не за что прощать, - нехотя откликнулся Грейвз. – При чем тут это вообще...  
\- Мистер Грейвз, - продолжил Криденс, подбираясь поближе: скользнул между колен, прижался всей грудью к его паху, раздвигая ноги Грейвза, зарылся носом в его рубашку и шумно задышал ему в живот, вызывая уже привычные мурашки. – Вы все еще сердитесь?  
\- Да, - ответил аврор после секундного раздумья. Перед его глазами все плясала издевательская, _понимающая_ усмешка Гриндевальда.

_...было одно удовольствие его приручать..._

  
\- Встань, - резко приказал Грейвз и потянул за пояс парня, так, что его ширинка оказалась напротив его лица. Аврор нервно сглотнул. Такого он еще не делал. Пока что.  
\- Спусти штаны. Трусы тоже.  
\- Мистер Грейвз, - задохнулся Криденс, снова заливаясь краской стыда, но послушно расстегнул ремень и приспустил белье вниз, на бедра. Его член, выставленный на обозрение Грейвза, на глазах увеличивался и вставал, пока Криденс с всхлипом не спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
\- Мне так стыдно... Простите меня. Вам плохо, а я думаю только об этом. Я ужасный человек. Господи, спаси и помилуй грешника...

\- Погладь себя.  
\- Мистер Грейвз!  
\- По имени. Неужели сложно запомнить?!  
\- Простите, – Криденс неуверенно сжал свой член, провел рукой вперед и назад, - Персиваль... Вы правда этого хотите?  
\- Делай, что тебе велят.

\- Да, с... Персиваль.  
\- Вот так, вооот, - пробормотал Грейвз, наблюдая, как Криденс дергано дрочит себе; краска смущения не покидаля его щек. – Тебе нравится?  
\- Да, - Криденс быстро облизнул губы и приоткрыл влажно блестящий рот, кривясь от удовольствия.  
\- Очень нравится?  
\- Да, мистер Грейвз, мне очень нравится, - движения мальчишки становились быстрее, мышцы напряглись. Он уже задыхался, вдыхая через раз и глядя в одну точку – на брюки Персиваля, которые ощутимо натянулись в соответствующем месте.  
\- Стоп.  
Криденс, как будто ждал приказания, тут же послушно замер.  
\- Расстегни мои штаны, - Криденс с готовностью бухнулся на колени, трясущимися руками высвободжая член Грейвза из плена одежды. Просительно заглянул ему в лицо – можно?

\- Нет, - ответил Грейвз на его молчаливый вопрос, - сегодня ты этим не отделаешься. Встань, заведи руки за спину.  
Криденс быстро выполнил приказ. Грейвз опустил свою руку себе на член, привычно сомкнул ладонь и взял неторопливый темп. Другой он обхватил орган Криденса, вызвав у того заполошенное:  
\- Мистер Грейвз, что вы делаете!  
\- Спокойно, - аврор будто колебался. – Не вздумай кончать без разрешения, понятно?  
Преодолевая остатки внутреннего сопротивления, Персиваль прикоснулся губами к члену Криденса, ощутил его интимный, терпко-сладкий запах. Уже хорошо знакомый и вовсе не отталкивающий. Не так уж и страшно.

\- О Боже, - простонал Криденс, - вы делаете это, делаете для меня...  
Грейвз открыл рот пошире и, подавив рефлекторный рвотный позыв, почти полностью взял его член в рот. Было откровенно неудобно и ощутимо подташнивало, но это с лихвой компенсировалось реакцией Криденса, которого буквально затрясло.  
\- Мистер Грейвз, - глотая воздух, выговорил он, - я так не смогу... сдерживать себя... никак... не... смогу! – последнее слово Криденс выкрикнул, подавайсь вперед, но Грейвз вовремя отстралился, прерывая контакт. Криденс захныкал, наваливаясь на плечи Грейвза. Его ноги дрожали.  
\- Простите... простите меня...  
Кажется, это было последнее слово, за которое уцепилось сознание Криденса, и он повторял его раз за разом.  
  
\- Тише, тише, - Грейвз не позволил Криденсу дотронуться до себя и дать выход напряжению. – Успокойся. Потерпи.  
Он выждал несколько секунд, наполненных всхлипываниями и стонами, и снова легко сжал член парня, осторожно лаская его, удерживая на грани. Пальцы другой руки Грейвз вложил ему в рот, ритмично двигая туда-сюда. Криденс жадно сосал, по подбородку протянулась ниточка слюны.  
\- Сегодня я возьму от тебя больше, чем просто твой рот, - негромко произнес Грейвз. – Я возьму тебя, как брал он. По полной. А теперь, мой мальчик, стань коленями на подушки и обопрись руками о диван.  
Криденса не нужно было учить. Он быстро занял нужную позицию, прогнулся в пояснице и оттопырил задницу.  
\- Я так давно об этом мечтал, мистер Грейвз. С того дня, когда вы нашли меня вместе с мистером Скамандером... я думал только о вас. Все время. Постоянно.  А может быть, и раньше... – Криденс зажмурился. – Возьмите меня, мистер Грейвз. Я хочу вас. Очень сильно. Вы не представляете...  
Он весь дрожал.  
\- Шш, не волнуйся, - Грейвз уже привычным жестом огладил его задницу, легонько шлепнул, примял и скользнул смоченными в слюне пальцами между ягодиц. Криденс сам подался назад, насаживась на пальцы, протяжно сладко застонал. Его дырочка была узкой, но податливой, он явно делал это не впервой и ему это очень нравилось.  

\- Прошу вас, мистер Грейвз, - Криденс прогнулся еще больше, оперся всем корпусом о спинку дивана. – Возьмите меня. Прошу.

Грейвз всухую сглотнул. Криденс олицетворял сейчас саму похоть и покорность: изнывающий от желания, откровенный, податливый. Полностью в его власти, душой и телом.  
Аврор провел членом между ягодиц, немного надавил, вырвав у Криденса еще один короткий жадный стон.  
  
Чтоятворючтоятворючтоятворю...

Грейвз резко вошел в Криденса, заставив того вскрикнуть от боли.  
\- А вот так тоже нравится? – схватил другой рукой за волосы, рванул на себя. – Нравится?! Он _так_ делал?! – Грейвз безжалостно вбивался в парня по самые яйца, ощущая лихорадочный жар его тела, от которого блаженство разливалось до кончиков сжатых пальцев и кружило голову, как от самого крепкого алкоголя. – Говори!

\- Мистер Греееейвз!  
\- Нна, нна, сученыш, - чавкающие звуки смешивались с хлопками задницы Криденса по животу аврора. Персиваль ощутил, как какое-то новое, острое и совершенно бесконтрольное наслаждение поднимается от места слияния их тел вверх, горячей волной катится от живота к груди и выше, взрываясь в мозгу ослепительным феерверком. Вцепившись в плечи Криденса, чтобы не упасть, Грейвз кончал и кончал, хрипя и закусывая губы, как будто трахал кого-то впервые.  
Конвульсивно вздрогнув, позволил последней сладкой судороге прокатиться по позвоночнику сверху вниз и раствориться внизу живота.

Криденс молчал, уткнувшись головой и плечами в спинку дивана, и Грейвзу внезапно стало тошно.  
\- Криденс? – Грейвз отстранился, провел рукой внизу живота Криденса. Его член, опавший и вялый, висел между ног.

\- Блядь, - выругался Грейвз. – Как ты, парень?  
Он откровенно испугался, что повредил ему что-то внутри, и мальчик терпит боль, чтобы не вызвать недовольство аврора.

\- Криденс, мерлинова борода, ответь мне!

Парень, наконец, пошевелился. Оттолкнулся, присел, открывая взгляду Грейвза густо испачканный его семенем диван.  
\- Дурья твоя башка, - выругался Персиваль с огромным облегчением, - я уже начал волноваться.

\- Мне с вами не может не понравиться, - качнул головой Криденс и ухватился за руку Персиваля, едва не свалившись с дивана. – Извините... Тело не слушается.  
\- Аналогично, - кивнул аврор. – Предлагаю переместиться в более удобное место, - конец фразы он произнес, до хруста потягиваясь уже на кровати в спальне. – Так-то лучше.

\- Да, - согласился Криденс.  
Персиваль покосился на мальчишку. Он выглядел так, будто никак не мог отойти от счастливого сна: движения заторможенные, в глазах блаженная пустота, на лице застывшая глупая улыбка.  
\- Тебе не больно?

\- Не сильно, - Криденс остановил руку волшебника. - Не нужно меня исцелять. Чуть позже, хорошо? Это напоминание, что вы меня трахали. Мне такая боль в радость...   
\- Псих.  
\- Да, - легко согласился Криденс и тут же, неловко повернувшись, сморщился. – Но это мы уже выяснили, помните?

Грейвз замолчал. Его так и подмывало спросить, было с ним лучше или хуже, чем с Гриндевальдом. Наверняка хуже, ведь Геллерт давно "в теме", а Грейвз только и умеет, что срываться на парнишке.

\- С вами, - Криденс легко прочитал его мысли. То же мне, легилемент нашелся. В пору _окклюменцию_ применять.  
\- С вами по-настоящему, понимаете? Искренне. Вкусно. Не знаю, как объяснить... Финли готовит потрясающие шоколадные торты. Вы знали это, мистер Грейвз? Я так и думал. А я люблю сладости. Так вот, с вами, как будто лицом в такой торт падаешь, понимаете? И ешь, пока не лопнешь, ломаешь большие куски и сразу в рот, а он все такой же вкусный, с кучей слоев и начинки. С Гриндевальдом было иначе. Как с кусочком сухого торта на чайной ложке на витрине за стеклом. Вы любуетесь, мечтаете прикоснуться к недостижимому. Потом пробуете, смакуете, даже хотите добавки, но _нужного_ удовлетворения все равно нет.

\- Я даже не знаю, обижаться или радоваться твоему сравнению, - саркастически фыркнул аврор. – Оставим тему.  
Грейвз провел рукой по волосам Криденса, пропустил мягкие прямые пряди между пальцев. Влюбленные пьяные глаза парня рассеянно всматривались в лицо Персиваля. Криденс поймал его ладонь, приблизил к губам, нежно поцеловал.  
\- Мне никогда не было так хорошо в жизни, как с вами, мистер Грейвз. У вас дома. Я и не смел мечтать о таком, клянусь Богом.  
Он прикрыл свои лисьи глаза, лизнул запястье аврора, и тот ощутил новую волну растущего возбуждения. Как какой-то двадцатилетний пацан, Мерлин его подери!  
Персиваль сжал побородок Криденса двумя пальцами, не позволяя ему продолжать:  
 – Завтра у меня сложный день.  
\- Да, - Криденс резко отстранился. – Я забыл, простите. Вы упоминали, что скоро перевозите мистера Гриндевальда в другую тюрьму. Поэтому переживаете?  
\- Угадал.  
\- Это опасно?  
\- Относительно. Трансгрессия занимает сотую долю секунды, но отменяет все прочие заклинания, кроме собственно заклинания перенесения. То есть, если Геллерт попытается наложить свою трансгрессию на изначальную, конечный пункт будет изменен. Правда, не знаю, какой ему от этого толк: мотаться с места на место, ведь после трансгрессии в силу вступит _петрификус тоталус_ , то есть...  
\- Заклинание парализации.  
\- Верно. Разве что он успеет и его снять, но я даже не представляю себе такую скорость и мастерство. Кроме того, это опасно. Если одну половину Геллерта вышвырнет над Атлантикой, а вторую занесет в Токио, радости ему от такое свободы не прибавится.

\- Для вас это безопасно, сэр?  
\- Да, - соврал, конечно.  
  
Криденс замолчал, протянул руку через кровать и осторожно коснулся кончиков его пальцев своими.  
\- Я не смогу без вас.  
\- Ты меня со счетов уже списал, что ли? – насмешливо возразил Грейвз.  
Криденс не ответил.  
\- В Азкабане Гриндевальду уже отведена особая камера, - Персиваль сменил тему. – Оттуда не сбежать. Альбус Дамблдор, директор местной школы волшебства, когда-то был знаком с Геллертом и его способностями и лично подтвердил надежность тюрьмы. Альбус на данный момент является едва ли не единственным волшебником, равным Гриндевальду в магических способностях. Я был представлен директору, давно, когда путешествовал. Дамблдор производит впечатление. Такой, знаешь ли, скорее дальновидный политик, чем просто директор школы. Он явно преследует какие-то свои цели, оставаясь на этом посту, а ведь мог бы легко возглавить Министерство в Англии.  
\- Я бы хотел, чтобы Гриндевальд умер, - вырвалось у Криденса.

Аврор внимательно взглянул на парня.  
\- Я тоже. Но это решать не нам.


	13. Глава тринадцатая

Дьявол!  
Удар!  
  
Крошево штукатурки и щебня, кучей наваленные доски бьют по ребрам, и Грейвз рычит о боли. Наверняка сломано ребро, а может, что-то посерьезнее, но не время об этом думать.  
  
Врешь – не уйдешь!

\- Стоять!  
\- Иди в бездну!  
Два крика сливаются в один, и оба оказываются под черной давящей толщей воды. Барахтаются, сглатывают, инстинктивно вдыхают и тут же обоих выворачивает наизнанку. Остатки самоконтроля сохранил Грейвз.  
  
"Туда!" – теряя сознание, приказывает он, и спасительный воздух врывается в легкие. Гриндевальд, согнувшись, блюет, а Грейвз тяжело, надсадно дышит, смакуя сладчайший воздух. Кричит женщина – узкие глаза, темные волосы, кимоно. Корея, да. Грейвз был там проездом и запомнил этот уютный дворик постоялого двора. Поднимает палочку, но Гриндевальд аппарирует первым.  
  
\- Блядь!  
Издевательский смех.  
  
Их снова сжимает и мнет пространство, но даже в это мгновение Грейвз ощущает, как Гриндевальд стремится отдалиться от него, выпрыгнуть на ходу, да только _инкарцеро_ не позволяет.  
Они оказываются на морском берегу – инициатива Геллерта, Грейвз просто проследовал за ним. Ницца, вечер, на пляже редкие туристы с криками разбегаются прочь от двух грязных, окровавленных мужчин, скованных одной вревкой.  
  
_\- Экспеллиармус!_  
Геллерт так же силен в невербальной магии. Сильнее Грейвза, и без своей палочки аврор не справится.  
Теперь пленник и надзиратель поменялись местами.  
  
\- Как жаль, - Гриндевальд тяжело дышит, - что закончится все именно так. Ты был отличной маской, дружок. Зато место соответствует, не находишь?  
Он одним точным движением руки рвет заклятье оков и ставит Грейвза на колени.  
  
\- Умный песик у глупой хозяйки, - Геллерт иронизирует и смеется. Передние зубы ему выбил Грейвз, и улыбка получается болезненная. – Песику пора заткнуться.  
Он слегка сжимает пальцы и Грейвз начинает задыхаться, инстинктивно пытаясь снять невидимую петлю со своего горла. Да только нет ее.  
_\- Фините инкантантем!_  
  
Геллерт изумленно отскакивает и потирает руку.  
Грейвз очумело мотает головой, пытаясь прийти в себя. Своим глазам он не доверяет.  
Что за бред? Видение?  
  
\- Какие гости! Сладкий мой, пришел к папочке? Но к кому из нас двоих, Криденс?

Парень загораживает Грейзва своим телом, в руке – та самая слабенькая ольховая волшебная палочка.  
\- Криденс, уходи, - сипит Грейвз, шатаясь, поднимается. – Тебе не победить.  
\- Слушай папочку, милый, - поет Гриндевальд и приглаживает локоны. Его руки, волосы и лицо в крови, и он просто размазывает это месиво. – Или давай сбежим вместе, а? Как ты мечтал. Ведь твоя грозная палочка, - Геллерт двусмысленно хихикает и смотрит Криденсу ниже пояса, - увы, бессильна против меня.  
\- Да, - внезапно соглашается Криденс. – Но против обскури вам не выстоять.  
\- Я аппарирую!  
\- Я пойду следом. Умею.  
\- Он правда умеет, дорогой? – Геллерт вламывается в воспоминания Грейвза, и тот с трудом выгоняет его.  
\- И правда, - присвистывает Геллерт, - умничка, мальчик! Песик вырастил себе щеночка. Только где гарантии, что полноценный обскури не прикончит заодно и твоего нового папочку? Перси совсем ослаб, бедняжка.  
Криденс напряженно молчит.

\- Уходите, - наконец отвечает он, и аврор отрицательно взмахивает рукой. Не устояв на ногах, заваливается вперед, изо рта течет тонкая струйка крови. Криденс, не глядя, подхватывает его, дает опору.  
\- Не надо... – Грейвз, если бы мог, разорвал бы Гриндевальда.  
\- Но он прав, мы не может сражаться, - нарочито спокойно, скрывая звенящее в воздухе напряжение, отвечает Криденс. – Пока что не можем. Но я найду вас, мистер Гриндевальд. И убью.  
Гриндевальд насмешливо присвистывает и откровенно, с ног до головы осматиривает парня. В его взгляде мешаются презрение и насмешка, однако есть и удивление, и даже уважение.  
\- Ого, какой резвый щеночек! Прекрасно, буду с нетерпением ждать встречи. Оревуар, месье! – Геллерт насмешливо кланяется и аппарирует.  
  
Молчание.  
\- Какого черта, Криденс...  
\- Иначе вы бы погибли.  
\- Но как...  
\- Обратное _акцио._ Я следовал за вами.  
Снова молчание, толькок крики чаек и вдалеке сигнальные вспышки полицейских машин. Пора уходить.  

\- Криденс...  
\- Да, мистер Грейвз?  
\- Спасибо.  



	14. Глава четырнадцатая.

Грейвз поставил бокал на столешницу. Он устал, но головная боль уже прошла. Раны почти затянулись стараниями колдомедиков, осталось только неприятное саднящее ощущение там, где тело пострадало больше всего. Не молод уже, ох не молод...

Серафина послала гончих вслед за Гриндевальдом. Говорят, авроры уже напали на его след. Погоня была в самом разгаре, но Грейвз в ней не участвовал. Оставив Криденса дома, Грейвз, как был, в крови и грязи, явился в центр МАКУСА высказал Серафине все, что думал. Президент отправила Персиваля домой зализывать раны, но главное, прикрываясь сложной ситуацией, поместила его и его дом под наблюдение. Гревз полагал, из мести, а не желания перестраховаться, что Геллерт сбежал не при пособничестве аврора.  
     
\- Я хочу помочь поймать его.  
\- Что? – Грейвз мгновенно обернулся.  
Криденс сидел на своем привычном месте, как всегда, сцепив ладони между колен, но его голос прозвучал уверенно. Совсем не так, как в первые дни их закомства.  
\- Как ты собираешься это сделать?

\- Так же, как преследовал вас. Я привяжу себя к нему и смогу ощущать след недавних аппараций. Я найду Гриндевальда, если последую за группой розыска, пусть даже тайно. Возможно, у меня не получится, но я хотя бы попытаюсь. Помогу. Сделаю что-то значимое, понимаете?  
\- Ты не обязан.  
\- Знаю. Но я хочу. Наконец я точно знаю, что делаю что-то хорошее, и что действительно способен это сделать. Я уже многое могу, я наконец не ничтожество, понимаете, мистер Грейвз? – в голосе Криденса прозвучала страсть, он умоляюще и требовательно заглянув в лицо аврору. – Понимаете?  
Грейвз помедлил и кивнул.  
\- Да. Понимаю. 

\- Спасибо вам, мистер Грейвз, - Криденс встал и приблизился к аврору. Преодолевая вялое сопротивление, поцеловал его в ладонь, прямо в рисунок линий судьбы. – Я надеялся, что вы поймете.  
\- Конечно.

 

\- Я так понимаю, в Америку ты больше не намерен возвращаться.  
Отвернуться, чтобы долить вина в бокал, и тем самым позорно спрятать лицо. Не смотреть в сторону Криденса, ему это все не нужно. Ты помог, сукин ты сын, и он с лихвой отплатил за науку и гостеприимство. 

И все, и хватит. Окажи поддержку в последний раз. Улыбайся, старая сволочь. Держи лицо, ты же аврор!

Криденс молчал, опустив голову.  
Сердце снова прошила боль. "Что-то слишком дорого обошелся мне этот мальчик", - печально подумал Грейвз. – "Что-то давно уже барахлило внутри, а он это исправил."

Зря. Как там когда-то говорил Криденс: лучше бы и не встречаться никогда. 

Мальчик впитал своего покровителя, как губка: его знания, его чувства, его внимание - и расцвел. У него отрасли крылья. Пора ими взмахнуть и полететь, оставив своего – Грейвз не врет себе – довольно бездарного учителя на земле любоваться его полетом, пока тот не исчезнет в вышине. Там, на новых землях, он найдет себе новую жизнь и новую пару.

 

\- Я понимаю, Криденс. Финли поможет собрать все необходимое, - Грейвз механически жевал слова, сжимая кулаки так, что пальцы побелели.  
\- Это все, что вы хотите мне сказать? – наконец Криденс поднял голову, в его глазах стояли слезы. – Это все?! Вы вот так спокойно спешите отделаться от меня, едва я дал повод?! Я мечтал, как вернусь к вам героем, как вы будете гордиться мной! А вы мечтаете больше никогда не видеть меня?!  
\- Криденс, что за глупости? – Грейвз так резко отставил бокал, что вино выплеснулось, образовав небольшую лужицу. – Разве я прогоняю тебя? Но ты молод и, вероятно, найдешь себе немало интересных занятий и развлечений в Старом Свете. Франция, Германия, Италия... Новые знакомства, новые встречи. А потом – Советы, Восток и тайны Азии. Перед тобой открыт целый мир, мой мальчик. Ты не знаешь, но знаю я: ты захочешь пройти его дорогами.  
"И там не будет места для меня".  
    
\- Мистер Грейвз, вы идиот.  
Пораженный Персиваль обернулся, онемев. Это сказал его Криденс?!

Он не понял, от чего захватило дух: от удивления, веселой злости или радости, ведь Криденс смотрел так, что сердце Грейвза потеплело и забилось быстрее.

  
\- Мистер Грейвз, я храню в памяти все хорошее, и когда я вспоминаю, то почти все это связано с вами. Я помню, как вы были одеты, когда появились на корабле. Хотите, расскажу? На вас был синий пиджак и такие же брюки, серый плащ и белая-белая рубашка. Золотые запонки. Вы выглядели сонным и недовольным, и я понял, что это из-за меня. А потом вы сказали, что заберете меня. Если бы не заклятье, я бы упал... Потом наступил новый день. Мистер Грейвз, вы знаете, что я вначале прятал хлеб под матрасом? Финли так ругался, когда узнал. Но я очень просил не рассказывать. Я был уверен, что вы вскоре выгоните меня, и еда понадобилась бы мне на улице. В ваше отсутствие я по миллиону раз повторял заклинания. Все, чтобы только не разочаровать вас. Вы не знаете, как я был счастлив, когда вспыхнула та газета! Вы похвалили меня. Вы сказали _"молодец, Криденс, я знал, что у тебя получится"_. А ведь вы не могли ошибаться. Я – мог, но не вы, и потому я пытался и пытался. И у меня получалось.  
Вы приходили по вечерам. Один раз задержались почти на час, рассказывали об аврорате, о Гриндевальде и работе отдела, а я только слушал. Не все понимал, но спрашивал, чтобы вы говорили еще и еще. Это было как сидеть перед живым солнцем. Вы лили свет, наполняли меня, сами того не подозревая. Вы отнеслись ко мне как к равному. Да, моложе, глупее, слабее – но вы смотрели и видели перед собой человека. Не раненую зверушку, которую нашел мистер Скамандер. Не ребенка, как мисс Голдштейн. Не религиозного фанатика и не ничтожество, которое предпочитали не замечать прохожие на улице и члены общины. Вы смотрели и видели _меня._ И мои чувства изменились. Я хотел вас, давно, вы и сами это знаете. Но потом я полюбил. За то, как вы смотрели на меня, и за тысячи мелочей. Как вы пьете кофе, как одеваетесь, как ругаетесь и как морщитесь, когда злитесь. Я любовался вашей красотой... Неужели вы не замечали? Наверняка замечали. Но не будем об этом, а то я наговорю кучу глупостей, а я хочу объяснить вам совсем не то, что вы итак знаете – что я постоянно хочу вас. Я смотрю на вас – и мне становится жарко, и... Нет, не об этом, и не смотрите на меня так, а то я совсем собьюсь. Я хотел сказать... Я люблю вас. За все, что вы делате. За то, как вы это делаете. За ваши мысли, ваши движения, ваше тепло, частичку которого вы подарили мне. И ничего не просили, не требовали взамен... Господи, так не бывает! Вы удивительный. И никто и никогда не займет ваше место, как вам это могло прийти в голову. Боже, мистер Грейвз, я же принадлежу вам, весь, душой и телом... Я люблю вас, мистер Грейвз. До безумия.

 

 

  
Это было нежно. Грейвз был нежен, когда касался лица Криденса, словно заново изучая его. Виски, чуть влажные от пота, который остается на губах Грейвза, и он облизывает их. Высокий лоб, античные скулы... Грейвз чувствует, как под губами дрожат веки Криденса, и это так интимно, что у него замирает дыхание. Уголок рта – Грейвз целует его, будто впервые. Бережно и медленно расстегивает рубашку, исследует каждый сантиметр шеи, плеч, груди. Прикусывет сосок, и Криденс ожидаемо вздрагивает, тянется к Грейвзу, но тот пока что не разрешает. Он самолично хочет изучить и запомнить Криденса – всего, и отвлекаться нельзя.

От сосков и вниз, к плоскому животу. Язык Грейвза вырисовывает, выцеловывает узоры вокруг пупка, и Криденс жарко дышет, стонет, в плену своего нетерпеливого желания. Грейвз спускается еще ниже, помогает Криденсу освободиться от одежды. Целует его бедра – с внутренней стороны кожа нежная, горячая и чувствительная, и Криденс выгибается дугой, будто умоляя Персиваля поторопиться и перейти к основному блюду.  

Грейвз внезапно накрывает Криденса своим телом, трется о него, прижимается так, чтобы ощутить его как можно более полно.

Криденс все-таки вырывается и опрокидывает Грейвза под себя. Он старается не торопиться и дарить такую же нежность, но поцелуи получаются страстными и рваными, хотя Криденс плачет – не от желания, а от той самой острой, пронзительной нежности.

\- Люблю вас... Люблю, люблю, люблю... – шепчет он между поцелуями, и Грейвз не выдерживает, он тоже всего лишь человек и ему тоже нужна разрядка, облегчение если не сердца, то хотя бы тела, от этого щемяще-пронзительного чувства.  
Он жестом приказывает Криденсу приподняться над ним на четвереньки и развернуться таким образом, что он оказывается над членом Грейвза, а аврор – под его. Криденс первый берет в рот, и теперь уже аврора прошивает судорога удовольстия так, что он хватается за бедра Криденса. Парень увлеченно, жадно сосет, постанывает, и Грейвз знает, что долго он не выдержит. И потому сам тянется к члену парня, заглатывает его, задыхаясь, и через свое тело ощущает восторг и желание Криденса. Они представляют собой одно существо, поделенное надвое, и каждая половинка ведет другую к пику наслаждения. Короткая судорога, два сдавленных стона – и они, дрожа, обмякают.

Отодвигаются друг от друга, тяжело дышат в унисон. Улыбаются, сплетают пальцы в замок и чувствуют, что волна нового возбуждения не за горами. Ничего, эта ночь длинна. Эта ночь нежна.

 

 

\- Не аппарируй сюда слишком часто, мой мальчик. Мой дом под наблюдением. Ты точно этого хочешь?  
\- Я хочу помочь. Хочу, чтобы вы гордились мной.  
Криденс стоит в прихожей. Для его работы все готово: саквояж, новая палочка (жила дракона и бузина подошли ему намного больше), новая одежда, а главное – новое, решительное выражение глаз, которое прямо сейчас исказилось и поплыло слезами.

\- Я итак горжусь тобой. Поймают Гриндевальда или нет, с тобой или без тебя – не важно. Главное, береги себя.  
Криденс кивает, всхлипывает, но держится.  
\- Я буду ждать, мой мальчик.  
Криденс наконец срывается и порывисто прижимается к Грейвзу.  
\- Я... я... – плачет, силясь произнести что-то связное.  
\- Знаю. А теперь иди и непременно возвращайся.

Чуть слышный хлопок аппарации.

Грейвз остается в полутемном холле один, ежится и решительно выпрямляет спину.

"Я буду ждать тебя, Криденс. Очень буду ждать."   


End file.
